The Rangers of Polygon (Fifth In the Crimson Lion Saga)
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: Following the Awakening of Ax Wilson from him Pretty lucid Coma Dreams the Team reforms to continue their jobs as top Agents of the illusive agency Polygon Led by Veteran Ranger Thomas Oliver
1. Chapter I

A/N

Right so lets Get back into the swing of things

I Wanted to do more in the Ranger Agency so here we go with the Fifth story in the Series picking up right After project Delta

The Rangers of Polygon

Standing Ahead of the Commanders Desk Zander and Ax Await The commanders order.

"So Agent Wilson you Are battle Ready i presume?" Tommy Asked

Ax Looks at his mentor and nods

"Sir I Want to get back on the Field I've been Fighting for Good since i was a teen This is all i know" He Explained

"Be that as it may I still think you need to Ease into missions I'd Like you to Act as Second in Command to Agent Darke as he has doneva stellar job since you're injury" Tommy Added

"Understood Sir " Ax replied

Pressing a buttonnon his Desk he spoke into the intercom

"Ash Could you Page Justin tell him to Ready The Crimson Morpher for Agent Wilson to Collect"

Ashley Replied

"Sure Boss I'll get right on it"

Standing Tommy Oliver in his Crisp Dark Suit with green Tie Shook Ax's Hand

"Welcome Home Agent, Swing by Justin's Lab and Grab the upgraded Morpher so you are on par with Agent's Darke, Hart-Smith and Callaway and Then Agent Darke You are in charge of the teams training Regiment, If you need me i can be Contacted Just Let Ash Know" The Commander said with a Smile

...

Later at the Lab

...

The Two Rangers walk in to the Lab Area Staffed by Several of the Tech/Geek Rangers of the PastHead Ranger Techs Justin Stewart and William Cranston Stood in the Centre of the Large Silver Room Seemingly Adapting A Morpher Justin looked up as the two Approached

"Ax It's Awesome to see you Back on your Feet As a former field collegue of yours we all thought the Worst But You guys did it you Won" He Exclaimed

Billy Finished Tinkering handing Ax A box with a Fist Sized Object inside

"Well Theres some new things You need to know Long gone are the belt buckle Morphers This one Hides out as a Ring And Upon pressing a button under the Top It Transforms into a Full hand held Morpher, The Morph Call has Changed Too to Summon the Morpher You Call out Polygon Morpher Mobilize and press the button, Hold it forward and Call out Crimson Ranger Activate and the Morph Will activate, Justin tells me you have a thing for War Hammers so i created one that suits your style"

Ax nods as the Legendary First Blue Ranger Explains the Situation

"So It Works like this... POLYGON MORPHER MOBILIZE... CRIMSON RANGER ACTIVATE"

Ax morphs into his Outfit (See Sentai Turboranger but Black in the Centre )

He Takes his hammer off his Back and Holds it out

"Oh Yeah Shes a Sexy Little Lady I am looking forward to Swinging her upside A head, Great Work Guys...POWER DOWN" Ax Exclaims as he demorphs his Ring Reappearing on his Finger

"You know Where we are if you need and Modifications Guys" Justin Smiles as the Two leave Stepping in the Elevator to the Living Quarters arriving A minute later they enter the Shared Apartment the Team Lives in Where Onyx Ranger Angel and Emerald Ranger Kristy Sat Talking

As the Two Arrive Angel Hugs Ax as Kristy Rolls her Eyes

"I'm Back Girls, Zanders Keeping Leadership though We're a Fourway Once Again" Ax Joked

Angel Releasing Ax Steps Back as Ax and Kristy Embrace.

Sitting Down on the Beanbag Chairs Kristy insisted on.

"So How have things been Guys I mean I am sorry for Going Alone but At the time it seemed like the right Move At the Time" Ax Explained

Zander Speaks up

"Ax we've talked it over why you made the Choice you did, We Understand how Making leadership choices aren't easy and We Forgive you as a team its our Job to Cover each others Weaknesses So Trust us and we'll do as we can to help you" He Explained

The Alert Alarm blared out Angel Pressing the Call Accept button on the tablet in the Wall

The Face of Commander Oliver comes up

"Team We've got a Situation We've recieved a threat from Scorpina threatening To kidnap The President We want you on surveilence In his security detail to Stop this from happening, Head to Hanger 2 Meet up with Joel Rawlings he will Take you to the location in the Fast ship, May the Power Protect you" Tommy Spoke as the call Ended...

Zander on his feet First Heads for the Door

"Lets do this Guys" He Says as they all dash to the Hanger

Arriving Soon After They Enter the Hanger Inside they Find a Streamlined Transport Jet Piloted by Former Lightspeed Rescue Green ranger Joel Rawlings

"Hey Guys, Ready when you are" The African American Pilot Smiled

Joel having Started Taking things more seriously was kitted out in a Swish Suit His trademark cowboy hat still atop his head A Polygon Badge on said hat

"Afternoon Joel, All set?" Zander Asked as the other three Rangers buckled up into their Seats

"Yessir I'll have you guys there within the Hour, You're meeting with Ryan He's Our Man in the Presidents Private Guard" Joel Stated as Zander joined his team on the Jet

"Ryan? As in LSR Titanium?" Kristy Asked

Joel Grinned " Yup The Very same it was easier getting him the job within presidential security given his old Man is Ex navy, Thats a hell of a Reference" He Added

As the jet engines Fired up All passengers and pilot Adorning Headsets

...

1Hour

...

Arriving at the Airbase Joel Dropped the team off as Ryan Arrived in a Presidential SUV

Stepping out is Ryan Mitchell Dressed in a dark Government Agent Suit and Dark Glasses he approaches the Team

"So You're Tommys Top Squad?" he questioned

Zander Stepping Forward Shakes Ryans Hand

"Team Polygon at your service, So Whats the MO How are we to protect president Mcmahon?" He Asks

Ryan Nods

"Well I've Been in place as the Presidents Security since his inauguration, We couldn't ignore a kidnap threat So thats why I called in back up from the home base, The President is Doing a state of the union Address outside the White House, I'll be by his side but should anything Strange happen you guys are on hand, Best case would be you end up doing nothing but Risks aren't worth taking" The Former Titanium Ranger explained as the team loaded into the Car with Ryan

"So how're We being positioned?" Ax Spoke up

"the two ladies are To stay with the First Lady shes of equal importance as the Man himself, As her being kidnapped would as you can imagine be Most unwelcome" Ryan explained

"And the Rest of us?" Zander Asked

"You Two will be With The Presidents Security team, On hand to keep The Big Man safe" ryan explained

The Team over the next Hour Were briefed on the Entire Arrangements taking positions As WWE Creator and new president Vince mcmahon Stood at his podium to Deliver his State of the Union

"My Fellow Americans..."

The president Speaks for Several Minutes When A large Explosion On the front lawn causes people to panic, a huge smoke cloud Rises as A familar gurgling sound is heard as Putties Dash out of the Cloud

Zander and Ax Looking to ryan Who Leads the president indoors, The two Rangers Taking up combat stances The putties ambling towards the Assembled Press

Who Logicly Begin running and Screaming the Presidential guard Mostly confused Fbi Agents Look on as the two Suited Rangers engage the grey grumbling creatures

Ax Ducking a punch and delivering a forearm crash to the Puttie Falling on its backside Ax Follows up by Stomping hard on the big Logo on its chest, Gone are the Z pads of lord Zedd In the place is a scorpion logo.

Zander Who has four putties on him Jumps over one that dived at him Punting it in the skull As he grabs the head of another snapping its neck.

Now two vs one he Throws a Mike Tyson KO punch and Knocks one out

The two Rangers Regroup and Finish the two remaining putties with Sidekicks.

"Oh this cannot be good We better check on the president" Zander Said Grabbing his Jacket putting it back on as the two race inside the white House As the race inside they find More putties laid out in the corridor

"Looks like those clay Balls were a diversion i hope the Girls are okay" Ax Noted

Zander Looked at a side room motioning Ax to follow him

"this looks bad We better Morph" Zander Says looking around For Cameras Covering one with a Sheet

"Polygon Morpher Mobilize"

"Silver RangerACTIVATE" Zander Calls

"Crimson Ranger... ACTIVATE" Ax Calls

Dashing from the Room they Race deeper into the Building following the laid out putties as a trail After a few minutes they Arrive at the oval Office Inside Loud voices can be heard And The gurgles of putties

Booting open the door the two rangers enter finding president Mcmahon and his Wife Huddled Behind the desk as Ryan lays Knocked out in the Doorway Alongside Kristy and Angel

Standing over them all is Scorpina in her Monster form surrounded by at least twenty putties

Ax looks at the girls terrified as Zander Speaks

"Scorpina How Dare you invade the oval Office and further more Atrack innocent people

As the Silver Ranger I shall Stop you

Scorpina wheels Around Smirking

"Ahh Rangersss you always Arrive when i least want to see you... WHATS THIS the crimson Fool who killed My beloved Goldar?! You'll pay someday Ranger ... Putties Slaughter them"

Scorpina Roars as she vanishes leaving her puttie Army to Lay waste to the Rangers

Zander above the Noise yells to the huddles President

"Mr President run from the office lock yourselves in the drawing room until we come get you"

Not one to need asking twice Vince and his wife Escape through a side door

Zander Smirks

"Okay boys so whos First?"

Grabbing their weapons both rangers Begin laying waste to the putties 15 Long minutes of Bloodlust later and The two rangers stand over a dusty pile of Puttie corpses they walk over to the Knocked out friends Ax going straight to Angel Zander to Ryan

Ax Presses the emergency Retreaval button on his morpher

A hologran of Med Team Leader Dana Grayson (Nee Mitchell) Flashes up

"Zan Whats up?" The Blonde Doctor Asks

"I need Three Teleported in for Urgent Treatment Dana" He relays

"Whos Hurt and what can you tell me?" She Asks

"Its Angel, Kristy and Your Brother love... By my estimation they've been Knocked Out Cold by a blow to the head"

"Understood " Dana replies As the two current and one Former Rangers are teleported Away

"Right lets get the president" Zander Says

Walking to the next Room he Rapps loudly on the door

"Mr President can you Open up its the rangers"

He Calls

The door opens as the president looks the Rangers over

"Are you injured Sir?" Zander Asks

"I'm Fine Young Man, I must Ask Who are you I'd like to Hire you" Vince Replies

"I'm unable to share my ID sir It's the Rules of my job as a Power Ranger My life can be compromized if my ID gets out butI'm happy at Polygon sir If we can be of any help further Please feel free to contact us " The Silver Ranger Smiles

Shaking the presidents hand

Later Joel Picks the two up in the Large green helicopter Engaging the stealth as they fly

Arriving Back at base they demorph and Head to the Med Bay

"Hey Dana how're they?" Ax Asks as they Enter

Before she can Answer both Men are Hugged from behind by Angel and Kristy

"Hey" Zander Grins as he gets free

"You Girls okay?" Ax Adds

"Yeah" Angel Replies rubbing a sore spot on her head

"As we entered the Office We found Ryan Knocked out before we could Act we got clobbered, Thanks for the Save Z" Kristy Explained

"It's nothing All part of the Job" The silver shirted Guy Replied

"Scorpina nearly Had a heart attack when she saw me it was like seeing a ghost" Ax Smiled

"Well looks like the words out there that the lions back on the prowl" Zander Smirked

As they leave the med lab Ax and Angel hang back a little Angel giving him a hug

"I never thanked you for the save" she Said

"You don't need to We're a team its how things Are done" Ax Smiled

Angel Leaning towards Ax gives him a quick peck on the cheek

...

A/N

Thanks for reading everyone

I've Wanted to try and do this a while and i thino this feels pretty good

Thanks to Takerssoulgirl & Johnscountrygirl for

The Use of their characters Angel and Kristy

Drop reviews and Faves


	2. Chapter II

A/N

This Chapter exists from a hilarious Convo between me and My two friends Takers soul girl and Cenas country girl

Lets get on with it

**The Rangers of Polygon Chapter 2**

After The White House mission the Team were closer than ever, but Today Zander had his mind on other things As today was Wrestlemania The Christmas for fans of wrestling.

Zander had Set up a Viewers Paradise in the Quarters Where he planned on watching the show.

He was moving an Armchair as Kristy entered the Room.

"Wow You've gone to effort, Wrestlemania is important to you Huh?" Kristy Asked

"I've watched it Every Year since i was Ten love Yes would be an understatement, I hope the Baddies behave today" Zander replied walking into the kitchen area.

Zander having drank his Drink headed out to the training centre but didn't get far as the alarm began blaring

"You have gotta be Taking the piss" Zander growled as he Turned Tail and Began running to the Apartment Arriving a few minutes later to see his remaining Team mates getting orders from tommy

"Rangers You must Defeat Hatchasaurus before it harms any of the people Around The AT&T stadium, as usual joel will fly you in. and you will be in immediate contact with the creature, This one is not going to be easy so do not under estimate it" Tommy detailed

Angel turning around noticing Zander almost spoke but Kristy got there first

"You said you wanted to watch wrestlemania well a monster is attacking the stadium so we're gonna be there" She said with a smirk.

...

Arriving in Dallas By Air Joel The Rangers Prepared in the Air for arrival

"Polygon Morpher" The team called

"Silver Ranger" Zander Called

"Onyx Ranger" Angel called

"Crimson Ranger" Ax called

"Jade Ranger. Kristy called

The team in their Morphed state Stood by the Exit Hatch of the Jet Leaping from the plane landing on their feet

Looking around assessing the situation They Spy Hatchasaurus and an Army of putties that the eye cannot count

Ax Grabbing his hammer looks to the others each Taking their weapons from their hips/Backs

Zanders Battle Axe, Angels Scythe and Kristys Bow All Stand Facing down the Putties before they Engage they see a group of Civillians Fighting back against the gray creatures Two of them in full suits one in Leather jacket snd Jeans and the other seems to be in wrestling gear and wearing a Flame design mask.

Ax Noticing This Pointed to the scene Telling the others

"Shit Guys look theres some Civillians being Attacked we'd better get in there Can't risk innocents being Injured"

Angel looked at the masked Guy curiously recognition on her face she held back whispering to kristy.

"i swear thats Uncle"

Kristy making the realization followed "If that's Kane then the other one must be…"

Noticing the girls holding back Zander called over to them

"Bit of help girls 250 Putties and civillians cmon"

The two girls snapped out of their daze and Joined the fight making extra effort to avoid Fighting near the four civillians

Zander and Ax Tried to fight towards the civillians who were doing pretty well against the clay formed creatures the tall masked guy Threw Punches and forearms Even with the hardened Clay bodies The putties went down from the sheer force of the Above average sized man.

Ax heading over towards the civilians delivered pretty nasty head shots with the hammer, due to the hardened clay bodies shattered them like vases.

As Ax was putting down the putties the four civilians seem to have got into a rhythm the two big guys going one on one with putties and the other two working together like a well-oiled machine putting down one putty after several double team attacks.

Ax got to the side of the two larger men, joining them in the fight the brawl continued Zander Arriving alongside the five men shortly continuing to fight the creatures.

Angel and Kristy Continue to fight still making an effort to stay on the opposite side of the battle from the civilians and using their colours rather than their names to avoid recognition eventually joining their team mates in the battle as the number of putties dwindled down from a flood to a trickle, the big guy in leathers putting down the last remaining putty with a frankly rather cool big boot.

Approaching the civilians Zander, Ax angel and Kristy stand in their morphed state weapons in their hands as the tall Leather clad guy speaks first.

"What THE HELL is going on here?" he growled

Zander opens his mouth to respond but very little comes out

Ax steps in and says

"We're the Power Rangers we're here to Stop the Invasion, I assume you noticed the clay fellas"

The masked guy retorted "You're damn right we saw them, the hell were those things anyway?"

Zander continues to be useless during this conversation so ax continues to discuss matters

"It's not simple to explain let's just say it's probably not advised that you stay out here much longer, those things are dangerous, frankly I'm not sure how you were beating them"

The guy in leathers rolls his eyes as Zander cannot hold in his inner thoughts any longer turning to Ax responding "Do you not realize who that is?!"

Ax looks confused seeming to require further information

Angel who has remained silent for the entire scene suddenly pipes up with "He's the Undertaker for crying out loud"

Ax continues to look confused following up with "he's an undertaker? like the guys who work at funeral homes?"

Everyone face palms at this comment

Kristy mutters under her breath "no wonder you lost the leadership"

Angel responding "Not that kind of undertaker, he is THE Undertaker, y'know 23-0… WrestleMania"

Ax Finally Works it out realizing how comedic he has just appeared

Muttering "Sorry not really a fan"

Taker who during this extended explanation begun to change colour from irritation rolls his eyes and a nearby lamppost explodes

The masked guy steps forward

"So Now what?"

Zander having regained some thought process steps forward and replies

"Well it probably is for the best you get out of here after all there is still a monster in the area and he's liable to be tougher than the minions"

As the masked guy thinks on this Kristy yells out, "Watch out Kane" as she fires her bow taking out a putty that is attempting to sneak up behind him, the world seems to move in slow motion the assembled Men watching as the arrow soars over their shoulder embedding itself, deep within the putties Crotch a mutual gasp of "oooh" resonates as the masked guy looks questioningly at Kristy.

Angel grabs Kristy and whispers to her "don't give the game away"

Before this can continue Ax and Zander are hit with a projected laser beam from the mouth of hatchasaurus sending the two rangers flying into a parked car making quite a mess of the 4x4 and its windows.

The remaining People look on in horror as the two suited guys get the hint and run indoors the two larger men eventually following suit with a well-placed hand gesture from Angel who subsequently was hit by a follow up laser beam taking flight landing in a heap at the feet of the tom landary statue pulling herself to her feet she muttered "1 foot further back and I'd have made quite a mess of Tom her" Running over to her friends they all get up positioning themselves between the stadium and the Hatchasaurus who has started to approach them his golden sword in his hand cardiatron speaking for him

"Oh Rangers you do disappoint me I was looking forward to making a sticky mess out of those civilians"

Angel looks at the Creature with Petulance as she grabs her scythe swinging it and severing the creature's head the body obviously slumps over as the head rolls about a foot away

Everyone a little shocked at how easily it was killed all high five each other

With their backs to the apparently dead hatchasaurus who begins to reform

This version is a little larger and has a rather pissed off expression on its face

The rangers still with their backs to it don't notice as it swings it's sword launching angel about 30 feet in the air, a few seconds later she lands as softly as you can imagine and uncomfortably on top of the statue which proceeds to fall over with an incredibly loud Bang.

"Holy crap Angel is you okay Ax yells running to her side as she gets up holding her ribs"

"How do you think I feel look at the statue I'm probably considered a terrorist now? And my ribs hurt" she replied

Kristy and Zander who are still facing the creature has begun to attack it with their weapons however the armour on this version is a little harder to penetrate but the shots do seem to be doing some damage Ax and Angel rejoining the battle lend their support the creature falling to one knee before a well-placed Hammer shot kills the creature again.

The team wise to its revival from last time wait for it to get up which it does now being about 13 feet tall and heavily armoured

The creature kicks the remains of the statue knocking it into a nearby RV turning it over

"Now what the hell do we do it's undefeatable" Kristy comments

Asif on cue their communicators buzz as the voice of Commander Oliver comes through in their helmets

"Guys the weak point is the heart hit the heart" he instructed

"oh great how am I meant to hit its heart my aim is pretty crappy" Kristy comments as she lines up the bow shot missing completely her second shot hitting the creatures eye

"Slightly better Love try again" Zander encourages as she lines up a third shot this time spot on piercing the creatures chest and cardiatron the creature seemingly loses its mind at this and begins to flail it's arms wildly it is quickly deprived of those arms due to a quick axe shot from zander a spin kick from Ax and a Drop kick from Angel landing with a thud the defeated creature seems to explode into flames

A knowing look is exchanged between Angel and Kristy who spy in the distance Taker and Kane watching from a doorway Kane with his Arms in the air a moment earlier

As the rangers put their weapons away taker and Kane both exit the building approaching the four rangers

"Well that was Impressive" Taker commented

"What was that thing and how did it die three times?" Kane followed

Zander replying "Hatchasaurus a minion of Scorpina, as to why it was here I guess to cause some sort of public distress, that's usually her motive she's a little unhinged"

Kane looks Kristy over tilting his head from side to side in recognition.

"So when were you girls planning on telling us you became super heroes? He asked

Angel looks to Zander for some sort of answer her request being met with a shrug

Ax replying "You know them?"

Angel Sighs and unclips her helmet

The knowing look on the face of taker seems to say he worked it out a while back

"You don't think I'd miss my own moves you used back there do you?" he commented

"No Daddy" Angel responds

Zanders mind seems to blow as he cannot string a sentence together

Ax stepping in as interim leader

"You mean we ran into your dad, what are the chances "He replied

Zander comments on this "How are you so calm 1 we've just broken the first rule and 2 Angels dad is the bloody undertaker"

Angel sighs as she comments

"Daddy Uncle as great as it is to see you again For your own safety you have to forget you saw Us, we've gotta go back to HQ And I Don't know if you'll see me again"

.

"WHAT?! But...I...just...Kane and I just got you back again! You can't just leave!" Taker said.

As this is said the large carrier jet hovers over head landing just behind the rangers and opening the ramp the team all walk onto the jet Angel lagging behind looking over her shoulder at 2/3 of her family Ax walking back over to her putting an arm around her and quietly saying "Come on Angel, you know we have to do this we can't stay "

Angel looks at Ax then back at the two brothers a small Wave as she steps onto the ramp which then rises before the Jet takes off.

Walking into the seating area they all sit down Angel noticeably quiet

"Well we've got some explaining to do when he get back to base, the commander is going to be spitting fire at us" Zander comments

Angels glare at Zander would have been Deadly if looks could kill

Kristy just comments "Not now Z"

Later back at Base the four are in for debrief with the slightly irate commander

"Guys you know the first Rule" He comments

Angels look once again could melt diamond

Kristy speaking for her childhood friend

Replies "Sir with all due respect they worked it out on their own there was no persuading them otherwise our Identities will be safe with them I've known them all my life"

Tommy looks pensive for a moment before nodding

"Given the circumstances I agree and you did complete the Mission as planned so Agents return to your usual business"

The team leaves the office Angel significantly quicker than the others moving quick enough to get the elevator to herself, as they all arrive back in their apartment Angel has already locked herself in her room

Kristy looks at the guys and speaks

"We better leave her alone for a while she's going to be explosive if we bother her"

A/N

So yeah i went a little comedic back there

Gotta throw thanks out to

takers soul girl and cena's country girl both for letting me have full creative control with their characters

and for being incredibly funny in the running skype conversation whilst i wrote this chapter

anyway i'll be back at somepoint in the future with another chapter


	3. Chapter III

**The Rangers of Polygon **

**Chapter 3**

**Scorpina Hidden Base**

Sitting in her base Scorpina still furious at the crimson ranger

Thinks of her lost love

"That ranger, how is he alive… I heard of his demise there is no way he survived when My Goldar fell, I must right this wrong and kill the crimson ranger and make his loved ones feel the pain I feel"

**Polygon Base – Ranger Apartment**

Zander standing in the central room wondering how to tackle the most recent Angel locking herself away issue

"Argh sucks being the leader I have to deal with this now" he muttered

As he said this Kristy entered the room Zander realizing he has an out smiles to her

"Okay you're fishing what have you done?" Kristy said questioningly

Zander putting on a mock face of shock replies

"I've done nothing that's the problem Angel won't let anyone talk to her and as a team of four we're a ranger down and frankly I don't know wtf to do"

Kristy sighs and replies

"Leave it to me I know this girl better than she does I got this"

Approaching the door to Angels room Kristy knocks at the door receiving a flat response of

"Leave me alone" from the room's only occupant

"Fine by me I'll wait here forever I can do that you know" Kristy responds

Asif to punctuate this light above Kristy's head explodes

"Very Mature Angel" Kristy responds

"Look Me just want to be left alone so please just go" Angel responds

"Look I know it's hard telling them you can't see them but we're all going through this I haven't seen my son in 2 years how do you think I feel?" Kristy responds

Angel opens the door sighing "I forgot"

**Commander Oliver's Office**

"Well I hope you can get her back on side a break up in a team can cause major problems for everyone involved" Tommy instructed

"Kristy will get the job done she's like our teams soul" Ax replies

"Urm forgive me for asking this tommy but why is Jason not around the base? Zander Asked

"Jason and I haven't spoken since he left after losing the gold ranger powers as for where he is even with the might of polygon I have been unable to find him, I hope he's okay but I don't know" Tommy Responds

"That's strange you guys were so tight in the old days from what I've heard" Ax added

"Well time and relationships age makes people grow apart, I'd love to find him just to know he's okay" tommy added

"We'll find him Commander we'll find him" Ax Smiled at the man who taught him what it means to be a ranger.

Later Ax and Zander have Shed the ID Badges and Put on Civilian clothes heading out to An old Bar the two liked from their early days as Rangers, civilian clothes and all they still wore their Morph Rings and their communicator ear pieces.

Zander was fiddling with the Juke Box looking for something that isn't auto tuned to hell and back, whilst Ax was ordering Pints of beer, just as the two sat down drinks in hand a short stocky man entered the bar with the swagger of a man who just thought himself the cock of the walk walking up to a large Black Guy the short man started mouthing off and after a few seconds began to violently assault the larger man.

Ax and Zander jumped in to pull the two men apart the shorter guy turning and laying in to Zander

Zander not needing this just shoved the guy back turning and necking his beer walking out into the street joined by Ax as the two began the walk back to the teleportation back to the base they noticed People running and screaming in the opposite direction speeding up their walk the two arrived finding a squad of putties attacking people

Ax instinctively reached for the communicator Zander stopping him

"No Mate we've got this lets take these guys ourselves" He Stated

Ax Nodded as they took fighting positions

(Might want to listen to Ron Wasserman's - Fight right here)

The two Ran into the squad the putties beginning to focus on the rangers

Ax ducked a forearm attack from one and kicked backwards into another's chest spinning around and grabbing the first under the arms and belly belly suplexing it.

Zander jumped onto a table and booted putty in the face and grabbing one by the left arm; arm dragged it through the table

Facing one on one with one puttie Zander feinted left and right before socking the clay creature right between the eyes.

One putty remaining Ax Grabbed its left arm Zander grabbed the right and the two rangers flipped it over onto its back Ax driving the heel of his Boot into its face.

Walking outside the manager approached them

"Who are you Guys?" He Asked

"Just passing Sir" Zander explained

Arriving back at the base the two headed for the apartment sat in the living area were Angel and Kristy

"Hey Girls anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Ax asked

Angel walking over to Zander responded

"Sorry about the post battle stuff I just let things get to me it was emotional for me and…"

Zander smirked " No need to apologise I know how it feels We're all going through it so It's okay just try and open up to us we're your friends we're here to be a team if we ain't communicating we aren't very effective… Deal?" he added offering his hand

"Okay I'll try" Angel said taking the hand of the team leader

As-if cue the monster alert begins to sound

The rangers instinctively looking to their wrist mounted communicators

"Rangers you've got to go to Toronto In Canada, Scorpina has Appeared with a battalion of monsters we're talking a load of putties and some Monsters she's demanding that you all attend she's challenging you to a fight" the commander's voice explains

The team head for the hanger jumping in the jet and taking off within 2 minutes

**Toronto Canada **

The Rangers arrive in the midst of Scorpina and her putties Dangling civilians from the 77th Floor of tower buildings

"Okay we've gotta play this carefully someone has to stay down here in case she drops them" Zander Notes

Ax stepping forward States "I'm going up there You Guys hang down here I'll be okay"

"No Way are you going up there alone I'm coming with you" Angel States

"Alright we'll be ready if you need back up just let us know "Zander Added

Ax and Angel begin ascending the building weapons out as they get to the upper floors putties begin pouring down the stairwell to counter them, the two rangers begin throwing the oncoming clay creatures over the railing to fall for some time

As they reach the top they find Scorpina holding Police Commander William D Griffin by the Arm over the railing above a dead drop down to the streets below

"Scorpina release the Officer now it's us you want" Ax Ordered

Scorpina hearing the voice of the man she despises smiles a little

"Ah Crimson Ranger I've waiting for you, you killed my Beloved and now I'm going to kill this old man because his life means nothing to me" the Woman whispered with a smirk on her face

"You Must let the officer be free he is innocent in all of this so let him go" Angel Pleads

The grin on the face of Scorpina is easy to spot as he does as she is told and let's goes of the 65 year old Commissioner who begins to fall at great speed whilst cursing loudly

As it begins to look like he is finished a flash of light is seen as a purple Jet shoots under the falling officer as a purple power ranger catches him placing him lightly on the floor next to a bemused Zander and Kristy

Scorpina cackling evilly adds "So Now we are done with that fat oaf let's get down to business I'll see you at the bottom Crimson Ranger"

Scorpina then Jumps from the railing to the floor landing on two feet unhurt

She begins instantly attacking the two ground based rangers

Ax and Angel begin running down the tower to help their friends.

Who as you can imagine are getting theirs asses kicked as the battle trained Scorpion Woman Uses various martial Arts to block there every move?

After a few minutes of running a very tired Angel and Ax arrive at the entry way to the tower

"I HATE STAIRS" Ax Growls as he runs into battle instantly being thrown into the air landing on his back

"I don't much like concrete either" He yells getting up watching Zander get roundhouse kicked into a particularly large Tree

The four rangers regroup as zander picks twigs out of his suit

They stand together thinking on what to do next

"Well she's pretty tough how the hell do we fight her?" Kristy Asks

Asif answering her question the Purple Ranger from earlier appears out of nowhere this time there is a Gold Ranger with her his suit being a Blue ranger suit with Golden chest and golden helmet the design on the helmet is the shape of a Pentagram the Purple Ranger has a similar suit but with silver instead of Blue and Purple instead of Gold.

They stand in front of the rangers facing Scorpina

The Gold guy Yawns and then speaks "Shall we take her down Babe?"

His Arm around the Purple Clad Ranger who looks into his face

"I think us Better the amateurs behind us don't seem to have the skill" She says bored

The two Rangers retrieve weapons from their belts the purple Ranger has a long Staff a Familiar symbol on the end of it in the shape of a letter T she proceeds to shoot lightning from this Staff as the Gold Ranger grabs a Sword from his Hip the hilt of which has a familiar Bulldog on it as the gold plated scorpion woman scream in agony from the lightning attack the gold Ranger strikes pretty critically cutting her armour open causing her to fall to the floor in agony

The two stop their attack and begin conversing "So that was easy shall we finish the job babe" the Gold Ranger asks his Purple Partner

The purple ranger seems to consider things for a While

Before answering

"No let her go she gets the picture" she adds

Walking over to the Scorpion Woman he lifts her to her feet by her hair

Putting the point of his sword at her throat he speaks

"You leave the Rangers to us they belong to us, go near our property Again and I will slit your throat Understand?" he Speaks

The terrified woman nods vigorously, as she scampers Away.

The two Rangers sheaving weapons approaching the four confused polygon Rangers

"Surprised to see us Rangers?" The Gold Ranger Starts

"We've been watching you, we know all about you, where you live, where you train and more importantly who you are we know all your secrets" He continues adding a laugh at the end

Angel a little shocked replies

"That's… that's not possible you can't know"

The purple Ranger Giggles a little

"Oh but we do we really do Big Sister" she adds

Ax and Zander exchange worried Looks

"Wait Big Sister? What the hell?" Ax Follows

"We weren't talking to you we were addressing the ladies, Hi Mom" the gold Ranger Added addressing Kristy who's body stiffened at the comment

"No No You Can't be Wyatt He'd Never threaten to Kill" Kristy stammered

The Two Rangers look at Each Other as they exchange a non-verbal Conversation

"You Leave us No Option Mother POWER DOWN" The gold ranger Comments crossing his arms and pulling them outwards quickly as his morph fades revealing The two People Angel and Kristy Thought they'd Never lay eyes upon Again.

Angel In utter shock stammers "No Way is this impossible"

"Thought We'd Never find you didn't you, the big sister who I idolized all my life just up and left me, I mean I still had Daddy and Uncle but it was never them I wanted to be, It was you My Heroic Sister and now look you're letting bad guys kill policemen, and you're supposed to be the good guys well maybe good isn't all its Made out to be after all You threw your family away, Now I'm here to throw you away and exorcize your spectre from my life" Lea Replied staring Straight into Angels Eyes

"Woah, hold on a sec, Lea. You don't understand! I didn't want to have to leave you...or Daddy or Uncle. I had to! I had no choice in the matter! And I couldn't tell you where I was going because I didn't want to put you in danger!" Angel explained.

"A likely story cobbled together in the last few minutes all the clichés are there you left for yourself you were always self-motivated you used us and now that has to stop, before you hurt anyone else Daddy told me he saw you he told me what you are and that you walked away and that fact is killing him inside he's all alone he only has me I'm going to stop you before you hurt anyone else." Lea Responds

"You did the same to me Mom, You told me when I was little you'd always be there for me, to protect me from the bad people, you said if he ever came back you'd stop him, but you didn't and he came back, he told the truth he told me you left me because you didn't want me anymore I had to find out for myself and here you are enjoying your freedom not once did you look for me I found you" Wyatt Comments directly at Kristy

"Wyatt you don't understand I didn't want to leave you. I swear I didn't know he'd come back for you if I had of known I never would have left you. I've always love you Wyatt you know that and you know I'd do anything to protect you from that monster. I'd give my life for you Wyatt. What in the world has gotten into you?" Kristy Begged in Horror

"Well Mom you're gonna get your chance it's time for both of you and your little boyfriends to Lay your lives down for us or rather to us "GOLD RANGER POWER" "AMETHYST RANGER POWER"

The Two Rangers Hold their Arms out in the air as their suits form as each is hit by a lightning Bolt

Standing in front of the unmorphed Rangers from Polygon

Ax and Zander Step forward and they Morph

Angel and Kristy Morph but seem unable to move

The two fights split off Wyatt Fighting the Boys and Lea getting an easy fight with Angel and Kristy

"I'm not going to fight you Lea, you're my family I won't do it" Angel States

"That's fine by me big sister it'll make you all the easier to kill" She Giggles as she begins pummelling Angel and Kristy who Fall backwards sitting in a corner staring

Ax and Zander are fighting back against Wyatt but he is still in firm control as he has superior Power blocking the two Rangers Attacks with his sword as Ax and Zander reach for their weapons Kristy screams "Don't you Harm my Son "

The two rangers turn to respond Wyatt taking advantage and sweeping his sword Hilt against the two Men's Heads both of them falling to the floor knocked out

Wyatt Stands putting away his sword

"Utterly Pathetic, and you call yourselves Rangers, We'll leave you be for now Dear mother but we'll be back to finish you off when we choose, sleep well" the two rangers leap onto the purple Jet that was seen earlier and fly away

Groaning as they come round Ax and Zander get to their feet

"That Sneaky Little Bas****" Ax Growls "He hit us from behind"

Kristy walking over to the two Men slaps them both

"Don't you call my Wyatt that word" She rages

"Sorry wait a minute; did you miss the part where your angelic little boy beat the hell out of us?" Zander Roars "I mean protecting the kid is fine but not when he's viciously beating the hell out of us"

Angel Sighs "Something's wrong that didn't seem like my sister she's not that heartless" "We should report this to the commander he's been there before he'll know what to do I hope"

A/N

Well that was a thing… New Evil Rangers What do we do now two of our team don't want to fight them the other two aren't allowed to

Check back next time for more

Thanks to Takers Soul Girl for voicing Angel in this chapter and for creating both Angel and Lea

Thanks to Cenas Country Girl for Voicing Kristy in this Chapter and creating both her and Wyatt.


	4. Chapter IV

**The Rangers of Polygon**

The Polygon Ranger team stand in the Mission Centre Watching back footage of the New Rangers seeing how their powers seem to get stronger the more they use them.

"Oh Great so they get more powerful the more they fight, How are we going to strop that?" Kristy Groans

"We've gotta find a way They'll appear again and they'll be looking for You so the two of you had better stay with one of us at all times in case they attack you Ax Analysed

Kristy scowled at the large man "Stop Analysing my Son, like he's just a common enemy"

Angel who had remained pretty quiet during the whole thing suddenly piped up

"I Know who I need to speak to, As much as I don't want to I've gotta go home and get my dad" Angel noted "If you're going I'll come along you shouldn't go alone…

Zander looks heartbroken "Why can't I go? I am the leader"

"You also Acted like a child last time you saw Taker so you are staying here with Kristy, go discuss the situation with the Commander He's got experience with evil ranger problems he'll have some insight leave Taker to us" Ax Commented

Zander looked asif he was going to argue but a stern look from Angel shut him up

**Inside the PolyJet**

Seated within the Jet Passenger Bay Angel was silent

"I think I know what you are thinking but I figure I'd better Ask, so what's on your mind" He Asked

"Well, I'm sure Zander's told you all about the Supernatural Powers that my Dad has, right?" Angel asked.

"You think he'd keep his mouth shut about that? He's always talking about it so; you're his kid so I assume its hereditary right?"

Angel focused her mind and squeezed Ax's Wrist with her powers

"Okay then so question answered you could kill me with a thought guess I gotta re think Christmas then" he added with a smirk

Angel just sighed and smiled

**Undertakers House, Houston, TX**

A short while later they arrived at the Taker House, Walking to the house, which Angel opened the two entering.

"Hello?" Angel Called out

"Are they here?" Ax Asked asif to punctuate his question a ten foot flame shoots up in the Backyard

"Yep there here Uncles Barbecuing again let's go see them" Angel Sighed leading Ax into the Backyard.

Angel clears her throat gaining the attention of the two Men in the Yard

Taker looking up from his copy of the Newspaper

Walks over to Angel a little confused at why she's here given the last meeting they had.

"Angel? What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"Daddy...I...we need your help..." Angel said, quietly.

"What do you need, If we can Help then tell us How" Taker Replied as Kane stopped trying to Barbecue the birds with his fire power

"It's Lea and Wyatt...they're...well, maybe Ax should explain..." Angel said, trying not to get upset

Taker Eyed the one called Ax curiously

"I'm Ax Wilson Agent of Polygon and Angels Co-Team Leader" Ax Explained

"Get on with it and tell us how Lea and Wyatt are involved?" Kane Added having joined the discussion

Ax Swallowed Hard

"Well Lea and Wyatt, Appeared during our Last Fight in Canada and well it Became Apparent, that they are Rangers too but with another Agenda their Agenda was… was to Kill Angel and Kristy, for Abandoning them."

"WHAT?!" Kane and Taker yelled in stereo

"They said some pretty upsetting things to Angel and Kristy, before violently attacking us all and well Wyatt Knocked me and my Leader Out cold briefly" Ax Explained

"Are you alright?" Kane asked, looking at Angel.

"I'm fine, Uncle. But...I need help from you and Daddy. I need to find a way to use my...other powers to get Lea and Wyatt back. Without having to fight them." Angel said.

"We Feel If the two are defeated in Battle whatever spell that is causing them to Act Malicious towards Angel and Kristy May break, alas it is only a theory" Ax Explained

"Well, I don't think there's any way to get around fighting them." Kane said.

"As for your powers...I'm not sure. Is there a way for you to use them when you're...well, you know?" Taker said.

"Since I became aware of your families gift I've had some of the Technology Experts Study the phenomena and we think we may be able to channel it into some sort of Enhancement for Angels Powers, it is also apparent that Lea is using similar Power as part of her Combat she is shooting lightning from a staff" Ax Explained

"OK, so what would we have to do to help?" Taker asked.

"Well, I already know that I'm not going to be able to use my powers on Lea. I don't want to hurt her and that's going to affect them. I've got to find a way to get around that." Angel Explained

"Can you think of any way to get around Angels Emotional Hold over her Powers so we can channel them correctly?" Ax Noted

"I'm not sure, but if Kane and I have learned anything about our powers, it's that anything is possible. So we can try it." Taker said.

"There are many limitations to our Technology Based Powers but I've been in conversation with the Tech Team who used Magic based ranger powers in the past and there is a link between the two so if we get Angels energy to the right level we should be able to Super Morph her into a kind of Deadgirl Battlizer Mode" Ax Explained

"Just tell us what we need to do." Kane said.

Ax pressed some buttons on his communicator

And a voice channelled through

"Bill can we have the Power Battery down here please?" Ax Questioned

A few moments later a Crate was parachuted down to the ground Ax lifted it up and removed a Hand Held Battery

Ax looked over to the two Wrestlers

"If you can put some power into this Battery then when we get back to our Lab environment we should be able to Plug Angel into it and give her a power boost and establish a connection to the Battlizer" Ax Explained

"OK, but before we do anything...this isn't going to hurt her is it?" Taker said.

"She'll most likely feel the Power, since she'll be hosting it but once we've linked it to our grid the Energy will be stored Out of Angel and will be Input into her to trigger her new abilities" Ax Explained

"Which I'm used to by now." Angel said

"When we morph we all go through a mini power surge and a Battlizer is a step or two above that, Angel will likely feel rather godlike with Battlizer powers I've used one before and it feels like you can Chew Steel" Ax Explained

"Well..." Taker said.

"Big brother, think about it this way, if we don't do anything, there's the possibility that you could lose both your daughters. Do you want that?" Kane asked.

"Well...when you put it that way...but if something bad happens to Angel because of this someone is going to die." Taker said.

"If Something Happens to Angel on the Battle Field I'd Wager pretty heavily on I myself Having gone down before or at the same time as her I take my role seriously" Ax Commented

"Alright then." Taker said.

Kane looked at Angel with a questioning look to which Angel nodded.

Ax placed the battery on a stand from the crate and looked to Angel

"I'm going to have to Morph as the kind of power we're about to see could fry me, can you take it or are you morphing too?" Ax questioned

"I'll be fine." Angel said.

"Okay One Moment then… POLYGON MORPHER CRIMSON RANGER ACTIVATE"

Ax Morphed into his Crimson Suit Standing before the Three People

"Alright then if you can give the battery some Juice it'll fill up and then we'll do the rest at the Lab" Ax Added

"OK, Daddy, Uncle, put your hands on the hand prints and concentrate." Angel told them.

The battery charges up and the Two stop powering it, Ax Holds up a glowing Purple and Red Battery

"I know this looks like the most incredible Lava Lamp Ever, but it's in depth an essence of the two of you, combined with Angels own energy we should be able to channel some Undertaker and Kane into her and thus treble her Power" Ax Explains

"If anything goes wrong with this, boy, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands." Taker threatened.

"I'd happily let you, Sir" Ax Responded as he called for Pick up

The Jet Shot into the Air Space Lowering a small platform for the two to leave on

Angel hugging her Father and Uncle before Boarding

Kane looks on adding "stay Safe little Angel" as the jet pulls the two into its belly and shoots off into the distance

Kane and Taker both looked at each other.

"You noticed it too, didn't you?" Kane asked

"What do you think I am? Stupid or something? Of course I noticed." Taker said.

"At Least we Know He'll Sooner Die than see her Hurt, ranks him higher than the other guy" Kane Commented

**Polygon Lab**

The two Arrive at the polygon Lab set up with a 7 foot tall Stasis Chamber and some pipes and Wires

The two enter the room Ax handing over the Phenom Battery as they connect to the Stasis

"You ready, this is going to Sting a lot I'll be here when you come out" Ax Commented

"OK..." Angel said, hesitantly

"Just go with the flow, you've had power surges before you can do it again, are you still good to go through with it, we'll find another way if you don't want to" Ax Added

"I'll be fine, Ax. Don't worry, OK?" Angel said.

"You Know me I'm always Worrying about you it's kinda in the job description" He grinned

Angel laughed. She gave Ax a hug and then backed into the tube, not letting go of his hand until she had to.

The Tube clouded as the energy began flowing into Angel who in turn Staring feeling the Pain as the power surged through her body, she cried out a little as the last of the Energy Entered her body. As the tech team began reprogramming her morph sequence and then on cue her form changed, Her helmet gained silver and black stripes in the design of the Kane mask, and her Suit already black gained Spikes on the shoulder pads and her gloves picked up spikes on her wrists in the design of Undertaker Entrance Attire, and her Weapon gained Taker T Symbols and a serrated Red Blade.

The power stopped flowing as the Tube Opened up and Angel stepped out of the tube in her new attire walking over to Ax who took her back into his Arms before the two broke Apart

"So Angel… How do you feel?"

"I feel...ungodly powerful..." Angel said.

"Battlizer's Rule don't they" Ax Fangirled

"Are you going fan girl on me?" Angel asked.

"Look in the mirror." Ax advised

"Hang on...this is me?! I look so cool! I'm like...um...wow..." Angel said.

"The Fun Bit is still to come" Ax Joked

"Urm What do you Mean?" Angel Questioned

"We go to the training Centre" Ax started

"Yeah?" Angel added confused

"And…" Ax added

"And?" Angel continued confused

"We Blow Shit Up" Ax Finished

"Cool! Um...I think..." Angel said.

"It is indeed Cool and Judging by the Look Explosive" Ax Grinned

The two walked over to the Training centre Ax Programming in a Warehouse Setting as they entered the Facility they noticed in a nearby room Kristy and Zander were taking Shots at a target Range of Explosive Barrels

Ax feeling a little Childish whispered "Lets Shock them a little Give that Barrel she keeps missing some voltage and see what happens" Ax grinned

Angel nodded. She concentrated before firing lightning at the barrel that Kristy had been trying to hit with an arrow. It started a chain reaction that caused several barrels to explode. Angel stared down at her hands in shock.

"I...did that?" she asked.

Before Ax could confirm Angels question Kristy jumped several feet in the Air Landing on Zander who fell to the floor in a heap.

"What the hell was that" Kristy yelled

"That was Hell itself" Ax Replied as the two noticed the new Angel

"Hey what did you do with Angel and why is there a costumed person here….Oh MY GOD" Kristy yelled "Angel that's you? you look… you look"

"Bloody Awesome" Zander finished her thought

"It's me...I got Daddy and Uncle to help us out just like I said I would." Angel said

"And a little bit of Taker and Kane goes along way" Ax finished

The Team trained with their new Guardian Angel for the rest of the Night Working on new Combinations.

A/N So another Chapter so Soon Well they need to sort this dark rangers issue out but they have other enemies out there so

Keep reading to see how things go

This chapter wouldn't be what it is without the Incredible Help of Takers Soul Girl who wrote half the dialogue including the awkward romance: P


	5. Chapter V

The Rangers of Polygon Chapter 5 - The Enemy

Wyatt Woke up Hard Sitting upright in his Bed sweating

'Urgh what have I been doing" he. Muttered

As he go to his feet a pulsing pain Seared through his mind Forcing him to his knees his face hit the floor before he stood back up the emotion gone from his eyes.

He left the Room Entering the Main Chamber where he'd been working from standing in front of the people who had been instructing him where to go and what to do, Lea joined him soon after

The two Young Rangers Bowing to their Masters

The Man in the Centre Spoke

"Now Wyatt We didn't plan for you to be revealed so fast but we know we can make things work so you must complete your Task you must kill your own mother" the Man hidden in shadows Stated

"It will be done my master she will pay for crossing me" Wyatt said obediently

A Woman seated to his left spoke in a distinctive Australian Accent

"And you Lea Must end the life of your big sister she is dangerous she hurts people she hurt you, your daddy and your uncle she must be eliminated" The shadowy Female Said

"My Lady it will happen Angel will be killed I will end her" Lea Replied still bowing

The Centre man raised his arms instructing the two bowing Rangers

"Rise my Rangers Rise and Prepare for your destiny" He Growled

The two Stood morphing as they rose Leaving the Room to hunt.

Polygon Base

Having had a quiet week working 9 hrs. a day training the Team were closer than Ever and more in Sync The doctors released them back onto full duties, after the assessment that Zander and Ax didn't have any head injuries, they had all decided to take the Afternoon off and head out to a Park just to relax and chill since they knew at any time the dark rangers lea and Wyatt could show up and the battle would be on, and relaxing was something they all needed

"I know Relaxing isn't what you girls want to be doing right now but We can't do anything About Lea or Wyatt until they appear again, But Look it's important we Agree some Rules now, We hold nothing back, I can't go into battle with them not knowing you don't trust me to fight Wyatt Kristy" Zander Commented

"I just don't know How to look at things he's still my Wyatt but he's not himself, I'm worried you'll kill him" Kristy Replied

"Babe I've been doing this a very long time I know how to disable without killing, I more than anyone want to meet this Kid, And the way he kicked my arse he's a great fighter, But please trust me to do what I have to do" Zander Asked

"Okay Do what you must just don't die doing it, you mean a lot to me as does Wyatt" Kristy replied giving her Boyfriend a confirmation kiss.

"Must you two do that in public, there are children around?" Ax Sniggered

Zander raising a middle finger at Ax

"Charming, And I call him my blood Brother (Worth explaining I use blood brother here to explain a best friendship closer than most brothers)" Ax Smirked before looking At Angel " You Angel you're monologue again?"

Angel Snaps out of her day dream

"Oh Sorry Ax You said something?" she said apologetically

"I saw you were in one of your dazes I wanted you to share" Ax invited

"Urm well it's just I has all that power from daddy and uncle but what if it isn't enough?" She questioned "What if I can't save Lea"

As she finished the though she began to tear up

Ax pulling her in close her head on his chest

"Listen You I won't have you thinking like that, We'll get your little sister back and then We're taking her Home, No thoughts of losing If your power isn't enough We'll find a way Whatever happens I'm gonna Move the earth if I have to as long as it makes you happy, Plus I kinda want to prove myself to your dad, I get the feeling he's not exactly trusting of me" Ax reassured

"Thanks for reassuring me you do look out for me" Angel said relaxing

"Hey Hey now who's getting Close in public. Zander Mocked

Their reverie was broken as a loud Explosion Was heard looking over the team saw two coloured Streaks, one Purple and One Gold

Standing up Ax and Zander Stepped protectively in front of the Girls

"Looks like it's Time Guys let's get your Families Back" Ax Commanded

"Ready Everyone" Zander Led

"Polygon Morphers Power Rangers Activate. The Team Announced adding their own morph call as they did this

All clad in their regular suits Angel Stood ready to call forward her new power

Ax stopping her

"Not yet Angel we've got to get them down a little first then we'll break out our new tactic" He Detailed

"Alright goof move" She nodded

"Okay so Girls Handle Lea use the Secret plan when the time is right We'll Get Wyatt away from her so you can work " Zander Explained

"Okay good luck boys stay safe" Kristy nodded

"Always, Ranger Weapons" Zander & Ax replied Running at Wyatt who engaged in combat with them

Lea's eyes followed Wyatt's clashes of steel on steel with the two brits, and made to go and help her closest ally but as she turned Kristy Darted behind Her locking her in an arm lock stopping her movement as Angel stared down her little sister as she began to talk

"Lea, stop squirming. All you're going to do is hurt yourself." Angel said.

"I'll hurt myself if I must all I know is killing you" Lea growled tugging more furiously as she tried to escape the arm lock

"Angel, I don't think talking is going to do the trick! You're going to have to try something else," Kristy said.

"I am not going to fight her. There's nothing you can say or do that will make me lay a hand on her." Angel said.

"You're a coward." Lea snapped at her.

"I won't fight you because you are My Sister and hurting you is something I won't consider" Angel Responded

As this was going on Wyatt was holding his own with the two brits who having the two on one advantage were out maneuvering him, he caught Zander and put him on his behind as he looked to strike the downed silver ranger Ax drove the Hammer into Wyatt's Sword knocking it Away from the Gold Ranger as Zander got to his feet and the three men began a Fist Fight

Lea was still locked in Kristy's Grip but the grip was loosening

"Angel do it NOW" Kristy Yelled as he grip continued to slacken

"Ha Like you've got anything new" Lea giggled

Angel Stretched her Arms out wide and into the Air as the called out the words "DEAD GIRL BATTLIZER " Dropping her Arms like Kane as her New Suit appeared on her Body Lea looked on her eyes Widening as a Memory flooded back into her Mind

Flashback

Lea was in her own Body watching a scene from her own life she saw as Bret Hart held a tiny little baby standing nearby was a 6'10 tall Leather clad man who lea looked at as she looked at the man the word daddy seemed present in her mind unsure though she continued to watch the unfolding scene

Angel smiled. Bret walked over and knelt down. Lea was awake and squirming. She looked worried as she stared at her sister. Then she began to whimper and wave her arms around. Taker was shocked by how alike the two girls looked.

"It's alright, Lea. This is Daddy, sweetheart." Angel said.

Snapping back to reality she looked oddly at Angel as things were starting to come back to her

"In think it's working Kristy I'm gonna give her some more Power" Angel commented

Angel pushed her hands together and forward as a ball of white light shot at lea hitting her in the head she screamed as her mind shot back into her history once again

Flashback

Lea again was watching her younger self sitting in a lawn chair the daddy person was sat in a nearby chair and Angel was throwing meat towards a 7ft tall man who considering his size and build was wearing a chefs had and a comedy apron and was seemingly cooking the meat on a 4 foot high flame coming up from a traditional barbeque grill the flame he seemed to be controlling with his eyes if that's even possible

"Uncle is careful I like the trees in our backyard "Angel said

"I've got this under control (I hope)" He replied

So he's uncle – Lea thought as the scene changed to another scene this time in the House in front of the yard Lea saw herself about the same age she currently is she appeared to be wearing a backpack and saw her daddy and her uncle who seemed to be trying to talk her out of this

"Lea, you don't have to do this. I want Angel back, but I don't want you to have to go and find her." Taker said.

"He's right, Lea. We've already lost Angel; we don't want to lose you too. Don't go. Angel will come back when she can." Kane said.

"I have to go. I have to find Angel and bring her back here. It's the right thing to do. Besides, if I don't look for her, no one is going to." Lea said.

As the scene faded Lea suddenly felt like her brain was unlocked and all these memories flooded back into her mind all at once it was dizzying at first as she tried to comprehend what was happening

"You what have you done to me what's happening" Lea growled unsure of how to continue

"We only helped your brain is doing the rest you're remembering lea you're remembering who you are" Angel Added

"If this is real then what have I been doing since the last memory I don't remember"

Her last words before passed out from the mental strain

"Oh I hope we didn't kill her" Kristy Commented

Angel checking her pulse responded "No She's Alive she'll be fine"

Kristy looked over to see her Son in Mortal Combat with Ax and Zander all three were throwing pretty nasty Punches and kicks

"Holy Crap the boys need some serious help we need to wake Lea Now Angel" She yelled

"Okay I'll use The healing light" Angel replied as red and white light started pouring from her hands into Lea who's morph Failed a Gem appearing in a necklace on her neck as she started to Come round

"Angel, Kristy is that you, what's going on why am I in a field"

"Long Story baby Lea, but one we don't have time for right now look over there the guy in gold is Wyatt and we need to help him" Angel Replied

"By stopping the other guy's right?" Lea Asked

"Not exactly they are our friends Wyatt is confused and thinks we're Evil" Angel explained

"Oh right okay let's help him for some reason I want to help him more than usual" She replied

The trio of women two morphed one unmorphed ran over to the fighting rangers

"WYATT STOP FIGHTING NOW" lea Screamed

Wyatt turned and looked at the three of them. He looked concerned when he saw Lea with Angel and Kristy. He immediately went after them both, thinking that Lea was being hurt.

"WYATT! STOP IT! THEY'RE NOT HURTING ME! Look, try and remember...remember what it was like for you...before your Mom left. Remember? Everyone was happy. Remember why we originally left on this journey. It was to find Angel and Kristy and bring them home again! Come on, Wyatt. I know the memories are there!" Lea said.

Wyatt's Eyes went wide as he started to get memories flowing in his mind he looked around the multiple suited rangers and Lea who looked at him hopefully he dropped to his knees as the memories continued to overwhelm him, Lea took a step towards him and took his hand her face right in front of his mind continued to process the images and the thoughts.

Lea turned to Angel a silent conversation was had angel stepping forward giving Wyatt a blast of Heeling light the combined energy from the healing light and the memories over flowing and the connection between him and Lea, helped Wyatt come back to himself he slowly got to his feet his Morph Failing and a Gem appearing around his neck, he slowly looked Around as the other rangers dropped their morphs.

"Angel, Lea… Mom what's going on why we are in a field and who are the other guys?"

Kristy grasped her son in a hug

"So Good to see you baby" She gushed

"Wait I remember Mom you and Angel left and we didn't know where you went where did you go?" Wyatt Asked

"Wyatt We'll Explain Everything when we get back to our Base and safety" Angel explained as she looked at Zander who called in the Ragnarok

Polygon Base

" No Way Angel, You Became a super Hero" Lea Said in Awe

"Mom You Too, You Fight bad guys awesome" Wyatt Yelled

Just as that happened Justin Walked in holding a tray with two boxes on it

"Okay so we did the Work on those two necklaces you guys bought in and we managed to convert the Powers into our Own Versions, they'll function the same but will have the same Morpher cloaking system as ours do."

Just handed the two boxes to Zander who looked at the others in the Team

"Well Kristy you can Have this one since you are Wyatt's Mother and Legal Guardian it's your Call if he can Join the team" Zander Commented as Kristy took the Box and looked at Wyatt

"You Want this?" She Asked

"I'd Like to help if you'll let me mom" He Replied

"Hey what about me?" Lea Asked

"Well as much as I'd Love angel to be able to make that choice for you alas she is but your sister the final call goes to a 6'10 Texan Man who we really need to return you to" Ax Stepped in

"So we're going to Texas I've already Texted Joel to get the Ragnarok Ready we're going now" Ax Added

"Awesome That Jet is very cool" Wyatt Smiled

Outside the Taker House

They landed a few blocks away from the house. They walked on foot the rest of the way. When they got to the house, Angel opened the door and called out a hello. The answer came from the basement. Angel walked downstairs to the basement. Her Dad and Uncle were wrestling in the old practice ring.

"Still can't get away from it, him?" Angel asked.

"Not really." Taker said, "So what brings you back so soon?"

"Well...we have a surprise for you and Kane, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

The two stepped aside revealing Lea and Wyatt standing in the middle

Looking on at the dumbfounded taker and Kane

"What...the...?" Kane asked.

"Where did you find her?" Taker asked at the same time.

"We didn't find her. She found us." Ax said "The thing is their Powers Still Work we've done some Things to them and effectively purified them, we just wanted to consult you before letting them join our squad" Ax Added

"Lea has to get permission from you, Daddy." Angel said.

"OK, so let me guess this straight, you're asking me to give up Lea after already having lost Angel for all intents and purposes?" Taker asked.

"Unfortunatly, Uncle Taker. She needs your permission." Kristy said.

"Not Completely No, under normal circumstances our families don't know the nature of our work, however in this situation and given you've already helped us multiple times I got special permissions from our commander to Leave a teleportation tracker somewhere in the house here, essentially allowing Lea, Angel Kristy Wyatt or any of us Access to here and you whenever it wanted/needed I didn't mention it to any of the others as it was a small Gift for all of you" Ax Commented as everyone faces changed

"So that's what's in the box..." Angel said, resisting the urge to tackle him to the floor and kiss him.

"That's cool!" Lea said.

"Were you in on this?" Kristy asked Zander.

Zander nodded, smirking. Kristy and Angel both hugged him and so did Lea and Wyatt.

"The tech guys are awesome. At least we won't have to fly." Angel said

"Yup It's even got a cool little design I did a little power googling for something that would fit out of place so I designed it to blend as a piece of Memorabilia in that symbol you are known for, want me to set it up?"

"Go ahead." Taker said.

"See? Now we won't be so far away." Angel said.

Ax Walks over to a shelf and next to it is some open wall space, he places a shiny metal object on the Wall as it seems to scan the room and blends in to the design taking the shape of the undertaker T Symbol with two buttons on the arms of the T

"So pretty much left button works as a communicator linked to our channel" Ax Commented pressing the button and speaking as the sound came out of Angels Wrist communicator

"Right Button now that's the cool one" he presses it as a screen emerges "this screen shows the living room of the apartment we live in it so you can do video calling with whoevers in the room and teleport in and Out" he pressed the button again and Disappeared appearing on the screen he's seen disappear off screen returning with an Apple pressing a button on the wall in the apartment he reappears in the room holding an apple which he bites

"So Yeah Pretty cools Tech I kinda like it" Ax Sums Up

"Well...that's cool. It's a step above the lightning powers." Taker said.

"It's usually tech reserved for field training and inter-base transportation but I put the case to the commander and he gave me to go ahead to do it, bill was more than happy to do the build"

"So can I go with Angel, Daddy?" Lea asked.

"I didn't say that. In fact, I haven't said anything for a while..." Taker said.

"I mean obviously it's not a safe line of work but I've been doing this since I was a teenager, the commander we work under right now was my mentor at high school, We fight as a team, we're all in sync and before the two newbies get on the battlefield we'll put them through extensive VR Training indistinguishable from the real thing" Ax Commented

"VR training?" Kane asked.

"Virtual Reality training, Uncle. It's pretty fun." Angel said.

"Does that mean...he could train without beating the hell out of me every time?" Kane asked.

"If you had it, yes. That's what it means." Ax said. "I could probably clear it for you to do a training session with us in the VR Suite; it's about an Acre of Land inside the Base" Ax Added

"Where the hell is this place anyway?" Taker asked sounding surprised

"Legally speaking Nowhere, as in the land belongs to The Agency, it's in the Ocean that's about all I know the Ragnarok Jet we use can cross the Planet in about an Hour, no one know the coordinates but it's somewhere in international waters" Ax Explains

"So no one is going to find us easily. Lea will be safe there." Angel said.

"Yeah, she'll be safe there, but not when you're fighting!" Taker said.

"Daddy...as long as I'm there, nothing is going to happen to her. I promise." Angel said.

"Typical." Kristy said, rolling her eyes.

"I Had our guys look at the powers Lea will be able to use, her suit has a protection of Solid Diamond, it's Proof to most substances and the energy that flows through the body during a morphed Fight Protects you from most minor to mid-range injuries, in brief the ranger suits are like cool looking tanks that we wear" Ax Comments

"Ax, listen, I have been protecting Lea since she was little, I'm not about to stop doing it. Especially now!" Angel said, glaring at him.

"Don't look at me like that! It reminds me of him!" Ax said, looking at Taker.

"Anyway, point is, Daddy, Lea will be safe in battle. And even if something happens, we have medical personnel. And...an emergency button, so they know if we're in trouble." Angel said.

Ax placing a Hand on Wyatt's Shoulder Added " Dana our doctor is a really Diamond, when Mister here gave me a Concussion with the back end of his Blade she Fixed me up in a few Hours using the Health tube" Ax Commented

"Well..." Taker said, "I guess as long as she's kept safe...Lea can join you. Angel, you watch over her, got it?"

"Duh." Angel answered.

Ax Retrieving the Box containing the Morpher passed it to Lea who grinned as she turned it into the ring and put it on her finger

"Our Morphers are hidden as Rings for ease of carrying them Around" Ax explained "We'll set up a training session with you on the VR over the weekend" Ax Explained

"Alright." Taker said.

"You be careful." Kane said.

"We will. Don't worry." Kristy said.

The team walked over to the Teleporter as one by one they pressed the button and were teleported through the screen standing together on the other side waving

A/N

Hey Guys Longest Chapter Ever

But I wasn't alone in this one a lot of help for this came from takers soul girl, her help made this chapter work… plus she let me use her character so check her stuff out she's awesome


	6. Chapter VI

**The Rangers of Polygon Chapter 6**

**Polygon Base – VR Suite**

Standing in a straight Line formation on one side with an army of virtual putties on the other.

"Okay everyone, this won't be easy the sheer numbers alone we're outnumbered 50 to 1, watch each other's backs and let's get this programme finished" Ax Called out looking down the line everyone nodded even the veteran wrestlers.

Ax paired up with Angel, and between the two of them they took down squad after squad of putties Using team work.

Zander using his weapons took on a few squads by himself finding himself fighting side by side with Kristy who was using one of the training room Blasters as she was getting a blaster developed for her powers.

Lea and Wyatt were paired up Wyatt cutting down hoards of enemies with his sword as Lea blasted Lightning from her staff their puttie kill count was incredibly high

Taker and Kane who obviously were working together to some extent were slaughtering Putties with their internationally known Wrestling moves big boots, punches, kicks and the odd chokeslam. Taker was getting along quite well having separated from Kane but didn't notice a Puttie sneaking up on him

Ax noticing this yelled out "Behind you deadman" Noticing taker dodged the attack and turned catching the assaulting putty and picking it up for a tombstone. Driving it into the ground where its head fell off

The program completed they all gather together

"You know something Baby girl, that was the best work out I've ever had you really can't tell those things from real people" Taker Complimented

"It was great to fight by your side again daddy" Angel Replied

The communicator burst into Life

"Agents Darke and Wilson please Report to mission control" It

Spoke

Everyone looked confused

"Just The boys, Strange" Kristy Commented

"Well sorry to have to Dash Deadman, but duty calls, babe I'll see you later" Ax Smiled kissing Angel as He and Zander Jogged from the Room

"So you think it's a deployment" Zander Asked

"I hope not Angel and I only just got together I don't want no contact work right now" Ax admitted

Zander nodded

"Yeah I'd miss Kristy too but it's the Job we both accepted at the beginning"

Arriving they noticed Commander Oliver was talking to Justin both turning as the two arrived

"Agents we've got a location on the Zeo gold ranger, we don't know who just that it's Zeo Gold" The Commander noted

"You think it's" Ax began but his mentor cut him off

"Your mission is to head to the location and find the Gold Ranger Bring him in Dead or Alive, You know the score if he's Alive we need to ally him if he's Dead we need to get his powers off the street we don't need evil rangers" The Professor Explained

"Understood Sir, why just the two of us?" Zander Asked

"Bringing in a ranger isn't a job for the newer Agent; you two are my very best" The First green ranger Explained

"What's our approach" Ax Asked

"Stealth Suits, and blaster rifles, Should the situation arise morph and Arrest Zeo Gold if needs be" The Wizened professor explained

"Sir" The two Rangers Announced

As the two change into their mission attire the professor Approaches his two protégés

"Look I just wanted to say whatever you find out there Don't take unneeded risks we've already lost Jason we don't need you guys to go AWOL stay safe" the wizened commander says

"You taught us well Professor we'll do what we need to do you can rely on us" Zander explains

"I knew you guys were trust worthy" Tommy said with a nod

**Later Aboard the Jet**

The Rangers were being transported to the Location where the signal for Zeo Gold was located, in a small town in the middle of nowhere in Rural England

Dropping from the jet landing near the Location they walk towards what seems to be an isolated house surrounded by over grown foliage

As they Get close they notice a Group of Mid to late Teens in Black all wearing dark glasses guarding the house

"This doesn't look good Dude" Ax Noted

"We better Check in with the Commander" Zander Commented as the two tapped their inner earpieces

"Commander, Looks like local Special Forces have got to the signal first, the place is swarming with what looks like MI9 Agents" Zander communicated

"Okay Guys hold your Position We'll sort out credentials so you can Converse with them" Tommy replied

After about 20 Minutes Word came through with instructions

"So they want us to Talk our way in and wait for back up?" Zander Questioned

They two Rangers Approached The Guys at the Front Door a Tallish blonde white Guy with Slicked back hair he Looked at the two rangers with suspicion Zander Stepped forward

"Morning Agent Darke Polygon Criminal Investigations, We've been sent to investigate the scene". He Explained

The Younger man looked confused speaking into his headset a moment looking at the two rangers a moment later

"Agent Morgan, You story checks out, we have a costumed man Sudden death, and we can't get his Gear off him" the Youngster spoke

The Two Rangers Walked into the room Centre of the Room laid The Zeo Gold Ranger in his Morphed State Laid face down

"Oh My word" Ax Said

"Commander We have Zeo Gold Here he's clearly dead no way of telling who's in the costume can you hurry that extraction team please it's not really fun standing here over a corpse" Zander spoke into the communicator

"Right I'll be down there personally to arrange the collection See you shortly gents"

After about half an hour there's a loud sound outside and raised voices, the two rangers rush outside to see a polygon collection team led by Commander Oliver the team are being stopped at gun point by an older man dressed the same as the youngsters and several Other Agents

"State your Business, or face arrest!" The Man spoke

"I'm here to collect the body of a friend" Tommy stated

"Afraid you can't do that the British government must identify the body". The man Stated

"We'll take care of all of that, the body is a ranger we'll deal with this check with your superior operation polygon" Tommy Added

The Older Agent Spoke into his Willkie talkie and a moment later stepped forward

"Team Stand down the PM has ordered us to allow Agents of Polygon to complete their work"

"Rangers I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that" A Shrill voice Boomed

Looking around They see Prince Gasket Standing behind an army of Cogs

"Gasket what do you Want" Tommy Growled

"Ah Tommy Zeo Red if i'm not mistaken, I want the gold ranger power and will take the gold Ranger by force" Gasket Announces

Ax and Zander Rushing to Tummy's side

"Commander what are our Orders" Ax asks

"We fight" Tommy said simply

"Sir are you sure" Zander asked

Tommy Nods as he reaches onto his Belt at the back

"I never thought I'd use this again" Tommy Mused

Zander and Ax Notice Tommy is Holding his Green Ranger Morpher

Both prepare to morph punching their Fists Forward and stating "Polygon Morpher"

Tommy standing in the middle of the two Rangers looks Left and then Right

"Ready Agents. He Calls

"Ready" The two Respond

"It's Morphin Time, Dragonzord. Tommy Announced

"Crimson Ranger Activate" Ax Announced

"Silver Ranger Activate" Zander Announced

Turning to the befuddled MI9 Agents Ax Spoke

"Get Out of here we'll hold these clowns"

The Older Agent shook his head stepping up alongside the Rangers his Team Doing the Same

"We'll Lend a Hand we're trained Combat Specialists" He said proudly

"Stay with the Body these guys don't play" Zander noted as a Cog Rushed him He ducked And Crashed a spin kick into the Cyborgs skull

The Agents Rushed inside each retrieving a side Arm from their Hip

Ax and Zander took usual fighting Approach and Tag teamed Cogs Slowly but surely Bringing down the Numbers

Tommy meanwhile hit the cogs like a tornado Sending Bits of cyborg flying all over the Field Prince Gasket Seeing the utter carnage his Troops had become Quickly Teleported away leaving a Few cogs remaining.

One small troop of cogs had found the rear door of the small thatched cottage and got inside entering the room with the 3 Agents

"Frank what're those things?" a Red headed female Agent asked pointing at the Advancing Cyborgs

"I have no idea Keri, Tom please tell me you have Info" The older Agent Spoke into his ear piece

"Infact I Do, the Silver guy called them cogs, robotic foot soldiers of The Machine Empire" The Tech Ace Explained

"All well and good Mate but how do we kill Em?" The red head named as Keri Replied

"I was getting to that, Conventional weapons won't work just Use hand to hand combat" Tom detailed

As the Three took combat Stances Ax Came in through a Door spotting the Cogs and blasting one with his hammer And Kicking the other into the wall swinging a stiff punch into the third putting them down

"Everything Okay Here?" Ax Questioned

"We're Fine now you're here?" Keri said flirtatiously

Ax picking up on her Vibe just shook his head

"You really shouldn't throw yourself at random blokes in spandex Darlin, Now We're gonna be getting outa here with the Body, I'd Advise you to forget you Ever saw us for your own good, We deal with intergalactic Threats a step above politicking". He explained

The Jet Descended as the Three boarded the Jet with Zeo Gold on a Spinal board

The Three MI9 Agents looking on impressed

"Can we have a dragon jet frank?" Keri Asked

"The PM would never green light it, whoever polygon are we ought to keep an eye on them " The Veteran Said

Aboard The jet

"So what are we going to do Commander, we're not meant to be seen by the public in the line of duty let alone by local government" Ax Asked

Tommy looked over at the Younger Ranger

"Valid Point, but no need to worry The guys at the base have already deleted our records from their database, the only people who'll know we were here will be the agents on the ground who saw us as far as their head honcho's are concerned, we do not exist" The Legendary Green Ranger noted

"I didn't realise you were still able to Morph Sir" Zander Asked

Tommy Smirked

"Zander, honestly look at the Base we live and work in… you think I wouldn't have my Morpher in case of situations like today?" He Smiled before continuing "The Morpher Works and still has the powers but it's not as advanced as what you use, it's like old computer firmware it does the job just fine but the newer stuff is quicker and more technical" he followed as he strapped his Morpher on his back belt.

Arriving back at the Base they disembarked the jet as the medical staff took custody of the Gold Rangers Body, Tommy instructed Ax and Zander to head Home and see the rest of their team, the boys made their way back to the Apartment, neither looking forward to telling them another Ranger had died in the line of duty and at this point not knowing who it was

They opened the door Finding the Girls Sat around the Table Talking as they came in both clearly battle worn the girls stood up and came over to the guys

"So what were you guys doing all this time?" Angel Asked

"Well today was one of those days we had a pretty Un Fun Mission to take care of, on the upside we got to go home to England" Zander Said quietly

"OK. So...what happened?" Angel asked.

"Well, we had to bring a body back" Ax Stepped in

"A body? As in...a dead person?" Kristy asked.

"Duh. What else would it be?" Angel said, going slightly pale

"Yeah it gets worse the Body was that of a Former Ranger" Ax Added as he put a hand on Angels Shoulder trying to comfort her somewhat

"Oh, my god. A former ranger?" Kristy asked.

"Unfortunatly," Zander said.

"Do you guys know who it is or was rather" Kristy Asked

"No. Just that it was Zeo Gold Ranger." Ax said. "The Guys are trying to do a Demorph in the med bay" He added

"Could it be Jason?" Kristy Asked

"We hope not the commander is in the med bay to do the ID Personally, There have only ever been two Zeo Gold Rangers one of which was Jason "Ax Explained

"No one's seen the either of them since the mid-1990s, so it could be either of them" Zander Added

As he did this the communicators began to chime

The Ear Pieces the team always wore kicked in as the voice of commander Oliver came through

"Team I Take it the boys have explained the mission from today, we've managed to break the morph of Zeo Gold and It's Trey of Triforia the original Gold Ranger the strange thing is his Suit has only the basic Power, just enough to sustain the morphed form but would mean trey would have no additional powers in battle, we're coming to the conclusion that whoever killed trey drained his powers partially before and finished the job after" The Commander explained

"So what's next Commander" Ax Asked

" The Jason Search Can be kept on the side, but actively we have to find out who's responsible for the death of Trey and bring them in, until the time that another mission comes up team you're dismissed" The commander Commented

The ear pieces vanished again as the communication ended

"Do Excuse me I'm going for a shower I smell of corpses, works if you're a world famous deadman but in any other case you come over as a murderer so I'd rather not" Zander said a grin on his face as he headed off to his quarters

Zander Smirked as he poked his head back into the room

"I Know I'm hysterical"

Ax rolled his eyes

AN

So we bring to an end the latest chapter

Hope you guys enjoyed where is Jason will They Ever find him…

Thanks to Takers Soul Girl for helping with the chat scene at the end…


	7. Chapter VII

**The Rangers of Polygon Chapter 7**

After the Sudden Discovery of the body of Trey of Triforia Tommy Stood the Team down for a While Ax Spent loads of time alone In the Training Centre, no one knew why but Ax Couldn't talk to any of them but Angel Wasn't taking no for an answer she Followed him one morning

He Headed to the Training Centre and sat on a barrel

Angel worried about Her Leader and Boyfriend

Tapped his shoulder

"Right you what's going on with you, you've been Distant all week What's Wrong?" She asked

"Just finding Treys body like that, it reminded me of why i do this job" Ax Muttered

"You never did tell me how you got into all this" Angel pondered

"Well as you know my colour is Crimson, Crimson rangers don't happen too often and I'm the third, Number 2 Was Colonel Sir Basil Wilson" Ax Started

"Wilson, Was he your?" Angel Asked

"My Dear old Dad, Yeah he was a Ranger Working for the British government, He got the powers and the government used him like a glorified tank" Ax Growled. "It was too much for him He Got Old, But they couldn't Pass his powers on So they made him keep fighting I came home from school one day to find he'd got a call to go fight Another pointless war but the stress had done him in" He choked back a tear at this

"He what?" Angel said Shocked

"He was slumped in his Chair Morpher in his hand, I vowed I'd Take over for him but NEVER BE A TOOL OF ANYONE" Ax Roared

Angel Stepped back a little

"How'd you End up here then" Angel Asked

Ax stiffened

"Dads will it had the contact details of Professor Oliver, before polygon, it told me to find him and get his help"

FLASHBACK

A Teenage Ax Wilson is waiting around a Corner for Prof Oliver

As the professor turns the Corner Ax Stops him

"Professor Oliver?" Ax Asked

"Yes? Who're you Kid?" Tommy replied

"Ax Wilson Sir, My Father Colonel Wilson Told me in his Will to seek you out and to Hand this to you" Ax Explains Handing Tommy the Crimson Morpher

"Crimson Buffalo is down? Okay Kid Come with me I'll explain everything" Tommy Replied as the two entered Tommy's car

"The Commander Adapted dads Morpher and trained me to be a Ranger, I was his first hire to polygon" Ax Explained

"You've never told me this before Ax why?" Angel Asked

"One you never Asked and two I just don't like talking about this sort of stuff, I'm supposed to be the brick wall Team leader I sold off my emotions years ago" Ax Noted

Angel looked at Ax before giving Him a Hug

"You do great as our leader"

Later that Day Zander had Gone off Base with Wyatt The newbie to the team wanting to get to know the man his mom was so sweet on, the two were walking down a city street As Wyatt Questioned the older Man

"So how did you become a Ranger?" Wyatt asked

"It was a very long time ago; I got jumped by some Putty" Zander Explained

**FLASHBACK**

A Younger Zander is walking down a Back Alley the Swagger we know he has as he turns a Corner a Squad of Putties charge him pushing him to the floor.

Getting up Zander Looks at his Attackers and Smiles

"I may look like a fool but Piss me off and you'll see"

Zander Waits as the putties charge him he dodges their attacks and Bashes two of their heads together

As he prepares for his next move the Crimson Ranger Appears

The Ranger Defeats the putties in super quick time standing and Facing Zander

"Citizen is you alright" He asked

"I'm alright no idea why they jumped me. Zander Replied

An hour Later Zander Felt He had to visit the park Arriving he Found the Crimson Ranger On one knee badly beaten facing a monster with a giant laser cannon the monster was charging up what Zander Thought would be a fatal Blast

Without thinking he Raced towards the fallen Ranger As the laser beam shot towards The Ranger

Diving in front of the Ranger taking the Laser blast as he did this the ranger touched Zanders Shoulders and Somehow a Silver Ranger Suit Formed on Zander

He got to his feet feeling powerful

Looking down at his body realizing he had gained power

Helping up the crimson Ranger the two looked at Each other and as one turned to the monster

"You Thought You'd Won against One Ranger" Crimson Started

"How will you handle Two Zander Finished?

**Flashback End**

"So you just got lucky?" Wyatt asked

"I don't see that Way I see it as Ax and I were Destined to Work together, I Don't have any Family but look at my life now, Ax is the big brother i never had, Angels like a younger sister, Well i'm sure you've worked it all out about your mom and me, All this that i have i owe to the one meeting You can't call that Luck its Fate" Zander Explained

Almost on Cue the Communicators Bleeped

"Silver and Gold Responding" Zander Replied

"We're getting Readings of Monster energy in the area can you guys investigates?" The Report came through

"Sure we'll deal" Zander Replied "Alert the others in case we need backup but we'll call first"

Zanders stance switches up to a sneak as he starts looking Around After about 10 minutes of looking around he Spots a Monster Looking like a Man Sized Wolf

He looks to Wyatt who Nods both Rangers Morphing

And Jumping into Action charging the Wolf like beast

As they got closer the creature didn't seem to notice when they reached it. The wolf vanished

"What?" Zander Questioned

"A hologram?" Wyatt Asked

Zander Suddenly Pushed Wyatt out of the way as a small blue explosion engulfed the Silver Ranger

"No Zander What?" Wyatt Yelled shocked

Wyatt looked around horrified Zander was gone and Wyatt knew not where

"Comms Come in?" Wyatt Communicated

"This is Comms how we can help you" The reply came

"Something's just happened Teleport me in please" Wyatt Asked

**Polygon Base**

Wyatt Landed in the Comms Room

Demorphing as he landed

Kristy, Angel, Ax and Lea were in the Room along with the other Teleportation staff

"Wyatt, Where's Zander?" Kristy Asked

Wyatt looked his mother in the eyes it was tearing him up having to tell her this

"I have no idea, there was a monster it disappeared and Zander was engulfed in Blue Flames and Vanished" Wyatt Said frantic

"A blue flame? What kinda of blue flame a power energy flame or a light blue flame?" Kristy asked.

"It wasn't our teleportation Energy but it wasn't hot fire either the semantics of this is a moot point all i want to know is WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO NOW?" Wyatt yelled

"First of all we have to figure out what in the hell that flame thing was! And second of all we have to figure out who in the hell wants to kidnap Zander!" Kristy said.

"Kristy, calm down. No need to get frantic." Angel said.

Ax who had been watching and typing on a monitor, We're Monitored the location of Zanders Morpher he was in England but he's now located as Unknown the only move we have is to wait he'll get a message to us he's smart that way"

"His Zander for Christ sake he had a hard enough time figuring out about Angel being Uncle Taker's daughter." Kristy said.

"Honestly Kristy that's not helping, I've been fighting by Zanders Side for a very long time; on the battlefield there is no finer Warrior" Ax Defended

"You don't think I don't know that! God Ax what to bloody take me for a moron." Kristy said.

"No i'm not calling you that, I'm simply trying to be logical Wherever Zander is and whoever he's with us fighting isn't going to help us find him"

Ax Replied

"Mom, Ax stop fighting I feel responsible for this i was with him when it happened" Wyatt worried

"It's not your fault son." Kristy said.

"Zander wouldn't Blame you buddy believe me" Ax commented

"It's not your fault Wyatt you didn't know this would happen." Kristy said

. As the Rangers were talking A Tech Member walks in with the Commander Holding a tablet computer

"Guys we've received a message from the people holding Agent Darke

Tommy stated

"What kinda of message?!" Kristy asked.

"It's a Video message "Tommy Commented

"Can we see it?" Wyatt asked.

Tommy played the video

It showed a dark room where the outline of a person is seen

A loud corrupted voice is heard really deeply speaking

"I believe I have something of yours, Rangers I must say he put up quite the Fight but I think we'll be keeping him for a while"

"Who the hell is that?" Wyatt asked.

The Voice continued

"I speak to you Commander Oliver you are the one I blame for all of this, hear it from your Boys own words"

The camera zoomed in on a Tied up Zander unmorphed covered in Facial injuries the light was pointed to his face

"Commander I implore you Ignore what you are told I DO NOT WANT YOU TO SEND PEOPLE TO FIND ME, the team is the closest thing I've ever had to a family Please protect them and keep them safe" Zander said as the video cut off

"Oh...my...God..." Angel said.

"Who in the... and how can we not go after him." Kristy said.

Ax Stepping forward to the Commander " Commander if you decide not to let us go i'm just letting you know I'll do this without your blessing, I want my Brother in Arms Back I'll go alone if i have to" Ax stated

"With all due respect Guys He asked for you guys to be kept safe I can go in and get him and if anything goes badly at least you guys are ready for a counter" Ax commented

"You are not going alone." Kristy said.

"Yeah, I'm going too! We're family Ax. And...I've lost enough of my family..." Angel said.

"When we have the location we'll send you guys in but please be on alert as soon as we can move we'll move" Tommy Explained

"Of course." Kristy said.

"OK." Angel said.

"Are we coming too?" Lea asked.

"You have the power of Choice over that Lea, Wyatt, it's up to you" Ax Explained

"I'll go his important to mom" Wyatt said.

"Um...Angel, is it OK if I stay here? It's not that I don't want to...but you promised Daddy that I'd be safe...and something tells me that this isn't exactly safe..." Lea said.

"It's up to you, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"Le come on. I'll keep you safe you know nothing is going to happen with me around." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, I don't want to give my Dad another damn heart attack, so I'm not going." Lea said.

"If you aren't comfortable with coming with us Lea that's fine Stay in the Comms room and you can be our Support Team sounds good?" Ax Explained

"OK." Lea said, "But...be careful..."

"We Always Are" Ax Nodded

An Hour Later

"Okay Rangers so You all know Your Limitations Go in Fully Morphed and Get Agent Darke back Stay Safe and Prepare for teleportation" Commander Oliver Explained

"In lieu of Our Leader being Here Care to make the call Wyatt?" Ax Questioned

"Okay" Wyatt Smiled pressing the button on his Ring

"Polygon Morpher" Wyatt Led

"Gold Ranger" Wyatt Morphed

"Black Ranger" Angel Called

"Green Ranger" Kristy Called

"Crimson Ranger" Ax Called

As the morphs kicked in The Techs Programmed in the teleportation

Objective save Zander...

A/N

Hey sorry for this taking a while I got me a new job...

Anyway I'll write Again when i get chance

Thanks to my Triple Triad team mates Takers Soul Girl and Cenas Country Girl for their characters


	8. Chapter VIII

**The Rangers of Polygon Chapter 8**

Zander had been Locked in a dark Room, His morpher disabled his Capters sending Foot soldiers at him at regular intervals.

The putties Lasted mere minutes as a Pissed off and fresh Zander Turned the clay creatures into dust.

The Cogs that followed Went much the same way but Zander began to tire after the fight.

For hours Squad after squad of Past enemies swarmed the room engaging the ever tiring silver ranger

After what must have been 4 Hours of fighting, Zander Dropped and Passed out, As he awoke he had a blinding light on his face he couldn't make out the people in the room but could hear them talking

"Why don't we just Destroy him now, Tommy is bound to send reinforcements" A gravely Male voice spoke

"I agree darling, Tommy's no Slouch his team are probably on the way by now" a Serious sounding woman said.

"Urgh The helk do you Clowns want with me?" Zander grunted

The conversation halted as the people approached Zander still keeping their faces hidden

"you are here to Die, Your leaders rejected me and I will not be Ignored" A smooth male voice Spoke " Polygon Refused me and I'll end you all if I must" he finished

"How about you stop being such a pussy and Take me on Mano Y Mano " Zander Growled

"Haha Aren't you Young Rangers Cute, All piss and vinegar You need to learn kid that Soon the people stop caring they treat you like an outcast and all you did was protect them, Oh look Your friends are in my building" The smooth Voice said

"You gonna Take my team on good luck with that" Zander grinned

" Oh boy you are so Naive, Why would I Get a dog and bark myself" He Detailed

"Argh Jesus Whatvthe Fu " Zander Screamed as Energy surged in to him

As the other Rangers Walked into the Next Room They saw a figure leaning on a wall

"HELLO" Kristy Questioned

The figure walked into the light Revealing a morphed Zander

"Z Is that you" Ax asked

Kristy Ran at the Man but something was off As she reached him he swatted her away Hard.

"Zander what the Hell" Angel Yelled

"You Rangers shouldn't have come here, My Master Wants your morphers and I'll be taking them." Zander said emotion void from his voice

Kristy looked on in shock Zander... her Zander had Been turned, Just when she'd let him in

Ax stared down his best friend

"Wyatt, Angel, Kristy go back I'll Sort this out" Ax Yelled

Angel opened her mouth to protest but Wyatt Nodded to her As Lea Teleported them out Leaving Ax facing Zander

"Very noble you Fool" Zander Growled

Ax Took a Step forward and Punched Zander saying nothing

Ax Stared straight at Zander and Swung again

As Zanders blood pressure Rose His mind cleared briefly

"Ax the Morph It's Tainted" Zander mustered before the Power overtook him this time he charged Ax and begun Brawling with the Team Leader

"Z I Don't Want this We are best Friends" Ax Spluttered

Stepping back the two morphed Men Have a Stand off

"Ax Billy here, We're pretty sure if you demorph Zander he'll be purified its his morph thats been corrupted" Billy Communicated

Ax Ran at Zander catching Zander in the chest with an Axe Handle Punch

Zander Hits back with a Side kick Ax hits the floor

At the base

Tommy has arrived in the Comms room

"Commander we need to use the Sword" Billy states

"Zander and Ax are equal on power basis, The Sword of Light will be able to Break Zanders morph" Justin adds

"Okay I'll summon it" Tommy states

Tommy reaches his hand to the sky

"SWORD OF LIGHT I SUMMON YOUR POWER"

A large Jewelled sword appears in Tommys hand it is Radiating Raw Energy

"Woah that Sword" Kristy Exclaimed

"The Sword of light the Embodiment of goodness and a strength " Billy Explained

Tommy Laid the sword on a Table as billy and justin set up the teleportation

The sword vanished Appearing instantly in Ax's Scabbard

"Ax Pull the Sword, And Hold it high calling upon the sword of Light" Tommy Explained

"GOTCHA" ax replied

Pulling the Sword from his scabbard Ax Yelled

"SWORD OF LIGHT I SUMMON YOUR POWER OF LIGHT AND JUSTICE"

The sword glowed As White Light Engulfed the blade energy Fired out Hitting Zander who screamed in pain

His Morph Breaking

He Rolled over opening his Eyes

"Ax What the F**k just happened"

Ax placed the sword back in his scabbard helping Zander to his feet

"Long story Mate" Ax Muttered as the two teleported back home...

Okay cards on the table I've been distracted by work and not been looking at this enough Unfortunately my priorities are not gonna change I'll post this when I get time to write it...

Thanks to my Two other parts of the Triforce of awesomeness Takers Soul Girl and Cenas Country Gir

Lending me your characters is a real awesome thing...

See ya next time


	9. Chapter IX

**The Rangers of Polygon Chapter 9**

Zander sat on the bed in the med lab legs over one side his Shirt off with Electrodes on his Chest

"You'll Physically fine Zander, Your Powers have pretty much been exhausted, So you're not going to be able to Morph for a while without a recharge and even then the damage to your powers Are likely permanent so I'd Not use them if I were you, I'm sorry if this isn't what you want to hear" Dana Explained

Zander Sighed

"Thanks Dana, I have a lot to think about"

Zander put on his Fresh shirt and Polygon badge and headed straight to the commanders office

"Hey Zander, I'm sorry to hear about your experience" Ashley said with a sad smile

"Thanks Ash, I have to Speak with the big man if he's in" Zander said

"Yeah he's here he told me to expect you, but Listen Zander if you need to talk about it I'm always here, Remember I lost my powers too once" Ashley said as she buzzed Zander through

Walking into the office Finding Tommy Sat with Ax, Kristy, Angel, Wyatt and Lea

"Ah Agent Darke, I knew you'd come after your assessment" Tommy Commented

Zander Sighed

"Commander, I think I'm going off Base for a While, I'm going home back to the manor" Zander Says suddenly

Ax pales

"Z you know you can't do that the manor is under surveillance"

Zander's face reddens "I won't trigger the Alert I'm done Finished Retired powerless, I can't stay here surrounded by my past knowing I can't Help, You guys are my family I love you and I cannot watch you fight and know I cannot help"

Angel speaks up

"No Zander you can't go Alone we'll come too"

"You guys are heroes you need to Work as Rangers I'm going back to the manor Alone" Zander insists

Kristy Looks to speak but seems to bite her tongue somewhat

"Agent Darke if you insist on going off base for a while, I can fully understand the choice, Just know the standard system applies... Once a Ranger" Tommy Starts

"Always a Ranger" Zander finishes "Thank You Sir"

Leaving the Office and Walking to the Teleportation room Zander doesn't speak to anyone he enters the room relaying the co-ordinates to one of the techs and is teleported to the Manor.

**Darke Manor, Southern England**

Landing outside some tall iron gates Zander sighs at the state of his parents Home

He walks down the long drive and to the main house; the garden is reasonably well kept but looks like no one has walked inside the grounds in a while

He pushes the front door and walks inside

"Hello, Gregory" Zander calls out

The sound of computers whirring into live come on

Before an electronic voice speaks out

"Master Zander, you have returned"

Zander smiles at the voice

"I didn't think you'd still function Gregory, you've been left here alone for a decade"

"Well Master Zander, I may be old but I was so well built that I can survive most things." The computer vocalized

"Master Zander if I may why you are back here. You were so very set for the Job in that PMC" Gregory asked

"Its all over Gregory, my powers were destroyed I've had to leave due to not being useful anymore"

"Master there are life forms in the Grounds they seem to be approaching the front door" Gregory Comments

As the front door is pushed open by heavily armed People in Black

"Freeze MI9, State your Business" A Middle Aged Man holding a Pistol Shouted

"I'm Alexander J Darke, I legally own this land and you are on MY Property"

The Armed Men and women begin to approach Zander who instinctively steps backwards

In his ear his earpiece picks up Gregory

"Master Zander There is a Chamber below you I've established new Powers for you, place your palm on the mantel to activate the Lift" The computer explains

Zander reaches behind and places his hand on the mantel the floor below him whirs as the square he is standing on Drops lower as he enters a lower floor of the Manor

The Men look around confused and begin searching for him

Looking around Zander looks confused "Gregory you did this?"

"Master This room was a panic room but I adapted it to allow you to have a way of defending the manor should you need it" Gregory explained

Zander walks to the Mainframe computer on the table in front of him is a docking station

"Master please place your Morpher on the docking station and I will recalibrate it" Gregory commented

Zander did as he was told the dock lowering into the table the Morpher glowing as it changed to a Golden ring with a silver centre

On screen came a picture of a Ranger Outfit (Sentai Mask Man in Silver)

"A New Design for the New Powers Master Zander your Colour from the old powers has remained but the powers will be a step up from what you are used to now Master please Morph and get the intruders out of the house before they do damage"

"Silver Ranger Activate" Zander Calls as the New suit appears on his body he walks to the Lift stepping on to is as it ascends to the main floor

The men still searching the house look a little nonplussed

"Gentlemen, I believe whatever government you are working for breaking and entering is still illegal so how about you boys piss off before I have to throw you out" Zander commented

The Gun toting men look at the ranger and laugh before firing at the suited ranger

Zander dodges every bullet without thinking

The men look horrified before retreating

"And Stay out" Zander shouts after them

"Gregory can you patch me through to polygon" Zander Asked

" Commander Oliver" Tommy commented

"Commander, Its Agent Darke, Long story but I'm back in the Ranger Business, so Can I be teleported in to the base you know it only works one way" Zander comments

"Agent Darke I'm not bringing you in quite yet As the rest of you're old team is on a job an attack by some Rangers they could use your help, so i'll send the coordinate through to you may the power protect you Agent Darke"

With the Other Rangers

Ax and the others were in the heat of battle With Three Rangers

"I can't believe after all this you Would turn on the Agency Tori" Angel Shouted as The two Women Battled back and Forth Angel Missed a kick and Tori connected with a ninja speed Kick sending Angel flying back landing on the floor

"MY FRIENDS WERE KILLED YOU DIDN'T HELP I WILL GET MY VENGENCE BY KILLING YOU." Tori Roared

Ax was side by side with Kristy Fighting with Max and Danny (Blue and black Wildforce)

Lea and Wyatt Paired up Fighting off the Enslaught of Cole and Alyssa

The more experienced Rangers were in complete control of the Battle

The polygon rangers Able to hold their own but Were being slowly worn down

The Vet rangers Knocked down their Respective Rangers standing over them ready to Deliver killing blows As they took position

A Loud Roar was heard from the distance Flying in Came a Silver Dragon like Ranger Flew into the Area it Quick as a flash Swept The Veteran rangers knocking them all off their feet.

The Rangers backing off as the Dragon Ranger Roared again

The Veterans Teleporting away leaving the perplexed Polygon team

Looking Worried at the new arrival

Ax looks at the Ranger Recognition flashing across his Face

"What the hell is that" Kristy Yelled

"I Have no idea, Girl it doesn't look too dangerous as it isnt trying to kill us" Angel Rationalized

"Ladies Can't you tell Who that is?" Ax questioned

"Urm Ax I don't recall knowing any dragon's" Angel Commented

The Dragons Draconic features faded as standing there stood a Ranger

Wyatt Caught on Approaching the Ranger

"It's You isn't it?" Wyatt Asked

The Ranger crossed his Arms over his chest pulling them Apart as the Ranger Demorphed revealing Zander

"Oh my god, It's Zander" Angel Smiled

Kristy Hugged the returning Ranger

"Miss me?" Zander joked

"Well, duh." Lea said.

Zander Shrugged as he looked on at his teammates

"So what now, how did we end up fighting Wildforce?" He asked

"No idea all we know is a call came through it said something about destroying one of us and asked for the rest of us to meet them here and we were ambushed" Ax Replied

"This whole dragon thing is way too weird...and I'm from a family of people who have strange things happen all the time..." Angel said.

Zander smirked "I'll be honest it kinda surprised me too I was heading over here thinking about dragons and it happened, I'm not sure how it works yet " he added

"That's just weird." Lea said

"Indeed it is, I wonder what would happen if I thought of A druid or something even more suitable" Zander Pondered

"Don't even. If anything, Angel and I should be using druids not you." Lea said with a laugh.

"I think it's just dragon stuff but either way I'll save a fortune on airfare" Zander Smirked

"Z you know we teleport everywhere" Ax added as he called in the details of the battle to base

"Oh Yeah crap" Zander added

"Commander, we're coming Home the entire team we're ALL COMING HOME" A communicated


	10. Chapter X

**The Rangers of Polygon - Chapter Ten **

_"You have Explaining to do Zander"_ Kristy Raged as they arrived back at the base

_"I'd quite like to hear that one too Agent Darke"_ Commander Oliver Added Entering the Room

_"When I first joined up here I knew the Ranger life is Risky I needed a security Plan so I set up a super Computer in my old House"_ Zander Began

_"Every so often I Would Transfer a little of my bio data to the system it allowed the computer to track and Replicate my Ranger Powers improving them with a little of my own blood/Life force"_ He finished

Commander Oliver nodded in understanding

_"Normally I should Fire you for Activities like that Kid but you Saved the team So all forgiven, I'd like you to let the techs examine your new power Design to Improve the others tech"_ The Wizened Commander Added

_"Why didn't you tell us Zander_" Angel Asked

_"Angel, I had no idea the Set up had worked, I Never tested any of this when I had to make the save I was coming in to get my state assessed as frankly I have no idea how permanent these powers are, I hope I have a full run but It could well be like the commanders Second green Ranger run."_ Zander explained truthfully

Commander Oliver Stepped forward

_"Now team onto pressing matters You had to fight several past Rangers, Today so We need to Plan for this, They won't be acting Along My guess is This is a direct attack against us as an Agency, We must exercise vigilance and Look out for other Rangers" _He detailed

_"Commander if I may When I was held I heard a Gravelly voiced Guy, Colorado Accent, he was leading the kidnappers An aussie girl and Cali guy" _Zander Commented

_"Could my corruption and Defeat be linked to ex rangers turning On the Agency?"_ he finished

_"You could be onto something Zander I'll have the team cross reference the descriptions With the Ranger Database and see what comes up, Meanwhile Zander Go speaks with Billy and Justin and Undergo the Power stress test, the rest of you keep your eyes open and be vigilant... DISMISSED"_ Commander Oliver Announced

Angel, Kristy, Wyatt and Lea Headed off to their Guard positions as Zander and Ax Headed over to the Tech Base Ax shaking his Shield Brothers Hand as they met up

_"Heh I knew you'd be back, we're the same Brother we're made for this"_ Ax Smiled

_"Well Bro you know How Things go we always find a way, this bad ranger thing is bothersome we had it tough with two of them let along 6 Minimum"_ Zander replied

"_I know right, we'll fight because fighting for the World is what we have done for years"_ Ax Added as the two arrived at the bases Tech Offices.

_"Hey Guys good to see you, Tommy Told us about Your Bio experiment Zander and as a resident science guy I have to compliment you on the Ingenious Idea"_ Billy practically gushed

_"Well as I'm sure you guys can appreciate I needed a backup plan in case As we saw my powers were lost, Now I know you need the full Code from my Home System so Take a look and tell me how long do I have? " _Zander commented handing a Flash drive to Billy who popped it into a computer and began typing.

_"This is Incredible Programming"_ Billy Grinned

_"Why Thank you William Cranston, I do believe I am Incredible"_ Gregory Commented

_"Oh Wait... Self aware Too_?" Justin Commented

_"Indeed Justin, Master Zander Allowed me access to His personality, Something I find Often worrying the things he thinks about are Difficult to understand"_ Gregory Quipped

_"So can you do anything with the data"_ Ax Questioned

_"I'm not sure if the tech will work with anyone else it's built up of Ranger tech cross bred with Zanders DNA on a genetic level this Power is pretty much Zanders Child, as for life duration, the new powers will last indefinitely."_ Billy stated

_"Fantastic, so we'll keep on going on"_ Zander said sliding the Morpher ring onto his middle finger.

As he did this the communicator signal went off

_"Rangers it's Time to Bring in some Remaining Rangers Get up to Mission control ASAP"_ Commander Oliver spoke

Ax Shrugged and Headed out of the Room "You heard the man let's rock n Roll

_"I am with you on that Brother" _Zander Smiled following Ax into the Lift.

**Arriving shortly in mission control**

_"Team we need to pick up Several Non polygon Rangers"_ CO Oliver Explained

_"Wait non Polygon Rangers are they good or...?" Wyatt_ asked

_"These are Rangers we Were unable to locate due to their bases Locations being hidden, Every team doesn't hang out in a Military Facility or a 12__th__ Century Castle in the California desert"_ The CO added.

_"So who're we talking about here_" Angel Asked

_"I have A Location for the three remaining Lightspeed Rangers, I can send two of you there" _CO Oliver stated

_"Mom, Shall we take that one?"_ Wyatt asked

_"If you're Sure yeah why not"_ Kristy Replied as the two headed to a teleportation chamber

_"I want Ax and Zander to go to The Location of the former City of Corinth and Find the RPM team" _Commander Oliver stated

_"Hey Corinth Really I thought that place was a myth, Cool"_ Zander Grinned as the pair Stepped into a Teleported

_"What about us Commander?"_ Angel Asked

"_Reef side, I'm coming too"_ The CO replied as they all stepped into a transporter

**Corinth Outskirts**

Zander and Ax arrived via teleportation

_"So this used to be Corinth, So any idea where we're looking?"_ Ax Commented

_"No Idea Mate, My records show the people in the city still Hide away From the outside world and Are very untrusting of outsiders, Best keep our ID and Morpher ready"_ Zander Stated

They kept looking around and as they were searching the Saw a Large Squad of Putties surrounding what looked like 8 People about Zanders Age

_"Putties, You Think?"_ Ax Whispered

_"No Time to Find out let's get in there"_ Zander Stated

**With the surrounded party**

_"Doc do you have any idea who or rather what these things are"_ A Scottish guy in a blue T shirt asked

_"If I knew, I'd tell you Flynn"_ a Short woman with black bobbed hair replied

Suddenly Blasters hit a few of the putties destroying them

The Youngsters looked on seeing two Power Rangers Standing behind the Putties

_"Pardon us Clay Boys, But we'd quite like a word with those Lovely people you've kidnapped"_ Zander asked

The putties looked on non-plussed as they charged the Rangers

Ducking and dodging each hit the puttie squad fell pretty quickly at the Rangers Feet

Zander mock wiped his brow

_"They Never learn do them those putties just don't work"_

The Group of 8 look on at the Rangers Taking defensive positions

_"Don't Panic RPM operators, we mean you no harm" Ax_ Stated

A blonde girl with yellow on Responded

_"Hey Wait how do you... no scratch that Please Explain whets happening here, you're clearly Rangers but How Doc K only made 6 "_ She Questioned

The two rangers eyed each other briefly _"POWER DOWN"_ They announced

Stepping forward Ax Pulled his ID from his belt

_"Let's start over, Agent Ax Wilson Polygon Ranger Agency, My partner Agent Zander Darke; Am I addressing Team RPM defenders of the domed city of Corinth?"_

At this the Black guy stepped forward

_"That's us, Scott Team Leader, You need us for something"_ He Stated

_"Long Story really, But to cut it short, We are an Agency of Rangers Working together to fight Evil, We've come to Bring you guys in for your own safety" _Zander explained

_"Those creatures you saw are foot-soldiers working for Regime Intent on corrupting Former Rangers into Destruction" _Ax Added

"_Wait so let me get this straight you work for a centralized Power Ranger team where people from different team work together to be ranger things? See Dillon I told you the Avengers were real"_ An Excitable Younger guy said nudging the brooding serious looking guy next to him

"_Doc K do you have any records of these guys, if they are serious then we should listen to them"_ The guy named as Dillon Commented

The blonde spoke up at this waving a hand in front of her face

" _I've checked their Aura whilst the silver guy has a slight shadow in his aura looks like a dark past the other guy is totally clean if they were lying I'd Know"_ She said

"_Well as it happens I had heard rumours of an original Power Ranger going Corporate and setting up a PMC but I'd not known for sure they existed, the presence of these guys seems to indicate the rumours were accurate I say we head into the Garage and Continue discussions in case more of those gray things turn up_" Doc K Explained

Later in the Garage Base of the RPM Rangers Doc K Sat behind her computer pulled up her data on Polygon

"_So you say there are people out there corrupting rangers, tell us what can we do about it?"_ She Asked

"_Well for a start Our records show the RPM Powers still function, so we ask that you reactive your Ranger team, and Join us on a transport to the Polygon Base to Join the Agency and help in fighting the world's problems"_ Ax Explains

"_Is your base secure_?" Summer Asked

"_Our Base is impossible to find by conventional Means we get there by flying to a location somewhere in the Indian ocean and from there the base techs send a encrypted data stream to our transport only transports from our Agency can Decrypt the Stream and access the teleportation systems to teleport within flying distance of the base where we land conventionally within one of the Hangers"_ Ax Explained

Zander sighs _"In Layman's terms, Only we can get there and even then we have no idea where it actually is located, my Leader likes the detailed approach, I'm more cool and calm" _He smirked

"So How Many Rangers work with you? The excitable guy asked

"_Well?"_ Ax Started

"_Ziggy"_ The Guy introduced himself

"_Well Ziggy, My Team is the current Top Ranked team; we have 6 Rangers, Silver, Crimson, Onyx, Jade, Gold and Platinum. Then there is several retired rangers who work within the base in support Roles but they retain their morphers should a situation occur where we all need to suit up, in a dire situation we could probably find 20 rangers working in the base maybe more, as I speak to you now our team is split into three squads collecting rangers we are yet to bring in to the agency to join our active squads, you were hard to find after the venjex situation Corinth disappeared from records so we had to do some very detailed searching to find you guys"_ Ax Explained

"_Awesome, Doc K we have to go with them they have Lots of Stuff"_ Ziggy Gushed

"_Operators are you all willing to retake your powers to join up with the agency?"_ Doc K Asked

"_I'm in" _Flynn said

"_Yes Yes Yes"_ Ziggy Said

"_Their Auras and stories match up so I'm in"_ Summer Said

"_I'm In"_ Scott said

"_I'm in if My Sister comes too?"_ Dillon said

"_We have no problems with that we have plenty of space"_ Ax Replied

"_We're In"_ Dillon replied

"_Well it Looks like"_ Gem started _"Its motion carried"_ Gemma Finished

_"The Teams Decided Then we're at your command Agents"_ Dr K Stated

_"Okay well Since The Bad guys already know where to find you guys I assume Back up is on it's way, We Can't call in back up so We'll have to play distraction Bingo, Zander and I will Morph and Run distraction While you guys Drive to The pick up point, board the Jet and Trigger This Alert Sensor We'll join you aboard the Jet and Outrun any followers"_ Ax Detailed

_"Can't we Fight with you fight our way through" Dillon_ Questioned

Zander Nodded at this speaking " As great as Extra hands would be our orders are Paramount We are to Defend you guys and bring you in Uninjured, If you are hired to deliver a Gun you dont use it to fight during delivery, Plus This is the Quickest Way"

"_Agents Wilson and Darke Requesting Dropship pick up from Corinth, Three Vehicles, One Motor Cycle and Crimson Rider" _

_"Got it Ax, Coordinates Are being sent through to your Helmet I'll see you in the Air... Joel Out" _Joel Rawlings Replied

_"Crimson Rider?"_ Summer Asked

_"My Bike Best looking Machine Ranger Tech has ever seen"_ Ax said proudly

_"Well let's get you guys in your Car's and Get on the Road"_ Zander Stated

_"Rangers Here you're Morphers Just in case" _Dr K said Handing out the morphers

Dillon gets behind the Wheel of his Car Tenaya and Ziggy Joining him

Scott and Dr K Get into his Car the others boarding Flynn's Truck Summer mounting her Motor Bike

Standing by the door way to the garage

Ax and Zander Take Positions Spinning their Rings "Silver Ranger Activate" "Crimson Ranger Activate"

They stand in their Suits Ax raising his Fist Calling out "CRIMSON RIDER"

Ax's Crimson Motor Bike Materialises the Top Cover Rising as Ax boards the Bike the Cover Closing

_"Think you can make mine does that"_ Summer Smiled

_"Piece of Cake"_ Zander says with a nod

_"So Wheres your Vehicle"_ Flynn Asked

_"I am my vehicle"_ Zander Said as he clenched his Fists his Body began changing into the Silver Dragon Form

_"Holy William Wallace"_ Flynn Said Eyes Wide

_"That is Awesone"_ Ziggy Gushed

Ax tapped his Ear and pointed as the Vehicles Raced out of the Garage to the Roads leading to the Dropship Location

As they reached the city Exit they found tens of Thousands of Putties All Looking to barracade the Rangers to stop them Escaping.

Ax who was Keading the Pack Began firing On board Blasters from the Rider

Clearing a Path for the Procession to Drive through Zander Flying behind them Picking off the Left overs Stopping Followung Enemies

After a Rat race of 20 Minutes the Jet came into view The Drop Ships Ramp Opening as they raced on board The Ship Taking off Ramp Still open Zander landing in dragon form on the Ramp Firing Draconic Rage Down onto the Ground Troops until they were high enough to be out of Range the ramp then closing.

Zander walked Into the Ships Passenger Bay

As he demorphed

_"Evening Passengers I'm your on board Blood DragonAt your Service, We are cruising High enouch to behead people with Penny's at a speed fast enough to make Jenson button look like a geriatric Octogenarian"_ Zander Quipped

_"So the Dragon thing how do you do that?"_ Dr K wondered out loud

"_My powers were created from a biological meta-crisis between my genetic code and Polygon Ranger technology and I can turn into what I think is my inner animal by thinking about it."_ Zander Explained

Ax and Zander Stood near the passenger Bay doorway

"_Feel free_ to take a look around it's gonna be maybe an hour or so before we need you to buckle up for teleportation, warp speed travel internal organs You get the picture" Ax Commented

"_If you need us we'll be in the pilots room with Joel don't come up if heights cause you issues"_ Zander smirked

**A/N **

**So yeah a long one again **

**I'll be updating this whenever I can next time the new rangers arrive at the polygon headquarters and we'll catch up with the other teams on their ranger collection exercise**

**Leave reviews**

**See ya.**


End file.
